Demon King Son Piccolo Gohan
by Mr. Me2
Summary: Inspired by Demon King Daimaou. In a world where the use of energy has became common, Gohan decides to go to Satan Star Academy, the only school in the world where energy is taught, founded by Hercule Satan himself. Features Gohan/harem. If you're not into that, don't worry, neither is Gohan.
1. Chapter 1, Devil's Cry

Ch 1, Devils Cry.

* * *

"Mr. Satan, everyone!" The announcer screamed in excitement.

"I will end this madness, and I will use only one move." Mr. Satan loudly boosted, while pointing at Cell.

Krillin nudged Goku. "This should be good."

The champ didn't charge though. He just kept pointing. Then he grinned.

"Devils Cry!" He said. At once a dark blue beam came from the finger. It flew towards the green man, and shattered against his skin.

"I did not see that coming." Krillin confessed.

"Oh well." Hercule shrugged. "I'll do it the old fashioned way." He ran. "Dynamite…"

And with a backhand from Cell, history resumed itself.

* * *

The End.

Of the Beginning.

Shortest chapter ever.


	2. Chapter 2, Satan Star Academy

Ok, so the first chapter has twice the views as it has words. I'm not sure how to take that.

I was tempted to do another hundred word chapter, but nah, that's not funny.

Besides, despite being so short, it had everything I needed for a pilot chapter.

This won't be updated as quickly though. I'm mostly focusing on Golden God.

* * *

Ch 2, Satan Star Academy.

* * *

After the dust had settled, and the mysterious warriors had left, a certain man with an afro had come from his hiding place.

He could hear the jet copters of the news crews rapidly approaching. And only a minute later, they landed.

"Mr. Satan!" One addressed him. "What happened here?"

The man pushed his chest out and showed his boldest grin. "I have defeated Cell!" He claimed loudly.

"Such a battle it must have been." Another stated, eying the massive crater in the land.

"That is…" The man started, pulling it out of his ass as he went along. "Err… the aftermath of … err… my newest attack! The Devils… WAIL!"

* * *

Seven years ago, an event happened that shook the world. The fate of several billion hinged on the outcome of a single battle.

The Cell Games.

Fortunately, Hercule Satan took the challenge. It was he who rediscovered the use of energy, and vanquished the monster.

Or so the world believed.

Though he did not kill Cell, he did know about energy. And when he became a renown figure, people began wondering how he did those light things.

And he started taking students.

The world turned. The use of energy became widespread. The Satan Style became the tool of the powerful.

Of course, passing the knowledge of energy was a bit tricky. Criminals jumped at the opportunity to learn. So a system was made in place. Teaching the secrets of energy was forbidden. That way was the most secure. To prevent the knowledge from getting in the wrong hands, all energy teachings were done in a single place in the world.

One school.

Satan Star Academy, located in the city of Hercule Satan himself.

Entry was the most difficult. Only the strongest, the most pure, and the least likely to use their powers for evil were allowed.

But the place was huge. Since students came from all over the world, it had several dormitories, the use of which was mandatory.

Thanks to the careful selection of students, and monitoring them, all was going well.

Little could they know, someone was about to upset the status quo.

* * *

High in the sky, between Mt. Paozu and Satan City, a boy was flying.

He had a fairly large backpack with him. It held his books, a change of clothes, some small personal items and a single four starred Dragon Ball.

Son Gohan, the true defeater of Cell, though he would tell you he didn't do it alone.

After completing the entrance exam, with full marks, no small feat, he was accepted into Satan Star. Now he was on his way there, having just said his goodbyes to his mother and little brother. He'd be gone for several months.

His mother was against it. She didn't want him to leave the house for that long. He pointed out it wouldn't be the first time, which, in hindsight, might not have been the best idea.

Then he brought up that Satan Star Academy was the most prestigious school in the world, and with his skill in energy, it would be a cinch. And he'd get a good job for sure, scientific or otherwise.

His mother suddenly became so supportive he felt like he was being kicked out.

Nonetheless he was in high spirits. Today a new chapter of his life would begin.

A three year study at Satan Star. Being as advanced at both academics and energy control as he was, he doubted it would take him that long. And for the energy part, perhaps he could even become a teacher. He did know three different styles after all, all hundreds of years old. And he had the teachings of Vegeta, who came from a culture which had energy control for longer than their recorded history went back.

And on top of that was his own experience. He figured becoming a teacher at Satan Star was pretty likely.

He looked down below. 'Ah, good old Orange Star City. Or Satan City, as it is called now.' He flew by a massive billboard, sporting Hercules face. 'Get a load of this, dad.' He grinned to himself. 'They named the city after him just because everyone thinks he defeated Cell. Probably for the best though, Gohan Town sounds kind of silly.'

He decided to walk the rest of the way, he had the time. Besides, just because everyone knew about energy now didn't mean it was common place. It had only been seven years after all, and even Hercule guarded his secrets of energy fairly closely.

He was heading to the train station, where he would take the train to the centre, from where he would take another straight to the school. He could have flown himself, but flying was forbidden without a licence. For safety reasons, of course. Luckily, energy flight was included in the Satan Star program, so this would probably be the only time he would have to use public transport.

So he walked the streets.

Right up until he heard the sound of gunshots.

'Really?' He thought to himself. 'Don't those kinds of guys ever give it a rest? But I can't just jump in. I'm sure if that's even allowed.' He glanced left and right. 'Oh well, I guess no one will recognise me if I go Super.'

He did just that, taking out the thugs with relative ease. His only problem was restraining himself as not to kill them. But he had come a long way since his first transformation.

Two tried to escape by car, leaving the others to their fates. A single kiai stopped the effort.

He made sure all were down, and then made his grand vanishing act into the nearest alleyway. He was fairly sure no one had seen him. He looked at the scene for a bit, and when he decided it was safe to leave, he did so.

The moment he stuck his head around the corner he noticed a high energy approaching him from above.

He looked up to find a magnificent sight. A pair of shorts so tight he thought they might burst open. A pair of toned, smooth, warm beige legs, ending in cute green boots, spread slightly apart, one bend, the other stretched out. The black spandex was ever so slightly digging into the thighs. All of this was framed by a white cloth being lifted up and spread around this masterpiece.

The sight was as unexpected as it was marvellous. There was just one problem. It was getting bigger. The two green boots were becoming much larger, and got out of focus.

He could have reacted, he was fast enough to move without being seen. But unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on one's point of view, and his was good, the only thought he was capable of forming was, well, it wasn't a thought at all. Thanks to said view, that ass was all he could picture. Both in and out of his head.

And thus he stood there, completely frozen as he watched the woman's bottom side approaching him.

After both an eternity and a single instant, all he could see was black, as he felt cloth in his face, and soft, smooth skin on both sides of his head.

He felt himself bend back slightly, but it was enough to get his mind moving again.

Without thinking he pulled back his head, flew from underneath and fled up to the top of the buildings from where he took off in a random direction, not even looking back.

'I can't believe that just happened.' He reflected to himself. 'I thought that kind of stuff only happened in a certain kind of wish fulfilment story.'

Realising that going nowhere wasn't going to help him get to the train station, he took a look around. And decided to just fly to the nearest train instead, and resume his journey from the central station.

Getting the first train was the easy part. Once at the central station, he was completely lost. He knew he had to take the Satan Star Train, but the trick was finding it.

Yes, Satan Star had its own trains. It was a massive complex. Pretty much had to be, it had to be able to house thousands of students, coming from all over the world.

Gohan looked around, looking for a sign, or perhaps a fellow student to point him the way. But nothing. Even his ability to sense energy fell short here. His level was so far above that of the average person, he found it difficult to notice the difference between normal and trained people when they were standing right next to him, let alone moving about all over the place.

He picked a station at random. It read West City. Wrong pick. He tried the next one. Hickey Town. Wherever that might be.

And this was when he noticed an energy signal far higher than the surrounding ones. At least five times. And somewhat familiar.

So he followed that instead. It was pretty close, which was how he noticed in the first place.

It didn't take long for him to find the person it belonged to. A girl, wearing a overly sized white shirt, with her raven hair bound into pigtails.

She was making her way to the end of the station. He only saw her from the back, so he wasn't sure, but he didn't see a backpack either.

He let his eyes slide over her lower body. Smooth bare white legs, ending in yellow shoes. And from the bottom of her shirt peeked a bit of black cloth.

She was definitely the same girl from earlier.

'I did not just recognise a girl from her legs.' He thought to himself in a moment of self awareness. Then again… her butt was literally in his face just a few minutes ago. That soft… firm…

Pushing that particular memory back, he wondered why she would use the train, since she could fly. Or at least, he assumed she could fly. With the way she came down there were few other explanations.

Then again, he could fly too, yet here he was. She must have her reasons.

At any rate, if she was a fellow student, she'd have a badge with a black star on it, with a red S in the middle.

He too had this badge. Not on him, come to think of it. Quickly he reached in his pocket and pinned the thing on.

He saw her look around. And back. Her bright blue eye fell on him.

She actually stopped walking, and kept looking at him. Clearly she was waiting for him.

Up close he could see the familiar badge pinned to her shirt, just above her hip.

"Hey." She greeted him. "You a student?"

"Yeah, I am." He admitted. "Do you know where the train is?"

"Nope. She replied. "Not a clue. This place is built like a maze. But it ought to be around here someplace, isn't it?" She didn't seem to recognise him. Which did make sense, since he was gone within a moment.

He was kinda glad she didn't, considering where his face had been. Again, he had to push that to the back of his mind.

"You're only just starting too, I take it?" He asked.

"Of course not." She replied, a little annoyed for some reason. "Just great, someone else who doesn't know the way." She sighed.

"Since we're going on the same train, how about we look together?" He tried.

This only earned him a scowl. "Fine, hang around if you must." She said, again annoyed for some reason. Gohan decided not to read into it.

"Well, I just came from those two stations." He pointed to the two he just came from. "So it's not them."

"I thought it was this one." She pointed over her shoulder. "But no. I think I missed the place."

"In that case, it can't be far, can it?" Gohan tried to remain upbeat.

"I suppose not." She admitted.

"By the way, didn't you bring anything with you?" He wondered out loud.

"Of course not!" She replied harshly. "I had my luggage delivered."

"You can do that?" He was taken aback.

"Well, _I_ can." She said pointedly.

"Wait, just you?" He realised. "Wouldn't I be able to do that?"

"Do you…" She started. "Not know who I am?"

He looked left and right a little. Then he took a good look at her face. It did hold something familiar, but he couldn't place. "Should I?" He then asked. "Are you some celebrity or something?"

She was downright shocked. "Wow, you must live way out of town." She then stated. They were still standing still, and finding the right train had been forgotten at this point.

"439 mountain area, actually." He admitted.

"Wow." She breathed. "Do you have a TV?"

"No."

"Radio?"

"We don't use it often."

"Electricity?"

"Yes, I'm not a caveman." Gohan replied, now a little annoyed.

"No wonder you don't know me." She stated. "Ah well, it's a nice change of pace."

"Why, do you get bothered by people who recognise you?"

"All the time. In fact, I thought you did, you were staring at me and everything."

"Yeah, sorry. I saw you were a fellow student and hoped you could point me the way."

"Alas, no, I'm just as lost as you are." She shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. Her attitude had turned a whole lot more pleasant all of a sudden.

"Let's try that way then." He pointed to a random path.

"We might as well try." She gave in. "Why are there no signs or anything?"

"Don't ask me. Don't you live in the city?"

"Yeah, but I've never been here before. I don't usually take the train, but my err… I couldn't go the usual way. I was supposed to meet up with a friend of mine, who's been here before, but I think she forgot."

So they walked down the path.

Satan City Plaza. Wrong place again.

However, Gohan did spot a few people wearing badges on the platform across of them.

So they tried that one.

Finally, Satan Star Academy.

And just in time too, as a long train just arrived. The two found a small compartment, away from the long rows of seats. It was nice and quiet, which Gohan liked, and away from people, which the girl seemed to like.

Come to think of it, they hadn't even introduced themselves yet.

"By the way, I'm Gohan." He then stated, once the door was closed and his bag put away.

"Videl." She replied. And was watching him carefully.

But he was pretty sure he never heard that name before. "Sorry, doesn't ring a bell." He half apologised, half joked.

"Heh, you're weird." She grinned. "But I guess it's better than a fanboy."

"I suppose." He didn't want to argue.

"So tell me." Videl addressed him. "To be admitted in Satan Star you have to be pretty good. Especially when you're from way out in the boonies."

"I guess." Gohan replied, not wanting to boost. "The fact I know how to use energy already helped."

"You already know energy?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah." He grinned. And he brought up his hand, intending to create a ball in it.

"No!" She shouted, knocking his hand down. "That's forbidden. Don't you know anything?"

"Oh, right." He had been able to use his energy naturally for so long now, he forgot about that rule. "But is it really that bad?"

"You make an energy anything, and you'll have a restraining collar and a boot up your ass in no time." She promised.

"Seriously?" He wasn't sure if he could take that seriously. She sounded awfully upbeat about it.

"Aye. The police takes energy threats very seriously. And the boot will be provided by yours truly." She added with pride.

"Err… why would you do that?" He wondered.

"Oh right, you don't know that." She remembered. "Great Kami, this is weird."

"You could always tell me." He suggested cheekily.

"I'll pass." She refused. "What I meant to say was that I'm a natural as well."

"That's cool." Gohan admitted.

"Yeah, I pretty much…" Videl glanced a look outside. Then stopped as she looked a second time. "Hold that thought." She said, standing up, and opening the door. A few people were walking by. Girls, chatting with each other.

"Oy, Erasa!" She called. One of the girls, blonde, turned to look.

"Videl!" She greeted her with a happy tone. "So you did find… oh dear Kami, I was supposed to pick you up." She clasped the side of her face in horror.

"Yes, you were." Videl agreed. "Thanks for that one."

"I am so sorry, I completely forgot." Erasa apologised.

Gohan could hear a few other girls gasp. "Is that…" One started.

"Yeah, no." Videl said to no one in particular. She grabbed Erasa by the arm and practically threw her in the compartment.

Some of the other girls came forward as well, intending to follow, but a glare from Videl sent them back.

"Invitation only." She said, and slammed the door shut. Then she rounded up on the blonde girl. Or would have, had the other not been inspecting Gohan from up close. Very close. Gohan could make out the his own eyes in the reflection of hers. He could smell her sweet sent, and look down her cleavage.

"And who are you?" The girl asked him. She had a certain suspicious tone in her voice. Her eyes were burning with anger, for some reason he did not understand.

"Easy there, firecracker." Videl grabbed the other by the shoulder and pulled her backwards slightly. "I met him on my way here." She answered for him. "He doesn't know who I am though, which is weird, but in a nice way."

"How could you not know who she is?" She wanted to know, sounding sceptical. At least she backed off a little and gave him some breathing space.

"She does look familiar, I just can't place it." He tried defending himself. "Besides, who are you?"

"I am her best friend." The blonde stated.

"Former best friend." Videl added in between.

"And her roommate." The blonde continued without blinking,

"Former roommate." Videl said it a lot more forceful this time, making the blonde wince. There was a story there, but Gohan wasn't about to pry.

"I'm Erasa, with an E." She introduced herself.

"Gohan." He introduced himself as well. "Nice to meet you."

"You'll never guess who Videl's pops is." Erasa said mischievously.

"Erasa no." Videl said. Though it was more of a sigh than a demand.

"Erasa yes." She grinned gleefully, clearly enjoying this. "Hercule Satan."

"SATAN?!" Gohan all but yelled.

"And there it is." Videl scowled.

"No wonder you looked familiar." He then stated, thinking back to the last time he saw Hercule Satan in person. Now that he knew, he could see the resemblance.

"Wait, that's it?" Erasa looked disappointed.

"What?" He looked from one to the other. "Did I say something wrong?"

Erasa just looked at Videl. "He's weird."

"Yeah, I know." Videl replied.

"Hey?"

"Oh, relax, it's a compliment." Videl grinned.

"If Hercule's your father, then wouldn't you know energy control already?" Gohan decided to ask.

"I do." Videl replied. "But dad told me I wasn't going to get special treatment, and pretty much forced me to come here."

"But wait, if you weren't getting special treatment, then how could you have your luggage delivered?" He suddenly remembered.

"Rich girl privilege." She stated. Anyway. "It was nice meeting you, Gohan." She held her hand out.

Gohan took it. "Likewise. I hope we share a class."

"Oh, I'm in the second year of the advanced class. I doubt that." She let go, and she and Erasa left the compartment.

He heard them talk. "He's a nice guy." Erasa stated. "Much better than Sharpner."

"Tell me about it." Videl sighed. "But come on."

And thus they left.

Gohan leaned back, thinking about the two girls. Seemed like he made a friend already, and maybe two. Even if she was the daughter of Hercule Satan. It looked like she was nothing like him.

Then again, he saw the guy last seven years ago, and only on TV since. Kind of hard to make a comparison.

But she seemed nice enough, even if a little direct and rude.

He pretty much took this as a good start.

Ah, poor Gohan. If only he knew what was in store for him.

* * *

The train had arrived, after a pretty long trip. Or so it seemed to Gohan. He was used to flying at many times the speed of sound, so maybe it just felt slow to him.

None the less, he got off in high spirits.

Satan Star Academy. It was massive, a small city on it's own. Of course, the complex was more than just a school. Among other things, it had a dedicated energy research facility, homes of some high ranking officials, and had to house all of people who work and study here, just to name a few.

"Hey." He heard behind him. He didn't need to look to know who it was, her energy stuck out pretty far above all others. None the less, he turned.

"Hello." He greeted Videl and Erasa.

"Looks good, doesn't it?" Visel asked, some pride showing in her voice. Gohan forgave it, it was something to be proud off.

"New entries go to the first hall, where they are sorted." Videl gave him a heads-up. "Your test scores and energy levels determine what class you land in. Good luck." She waved and walked off.

Already there were people staring at her, so she was probably hoping to get away before she was overrun.

Gohan was thankful none the less.

* * *

In the entrance hall the new students were being tested. Videl wasn't here, but she must have enrolled last year.

Gohan was waiting patiently until it was his turn. After all, the order was by test number, not arrival.

People came and went. People who arrived after him had their turns first, and people who arrived after those were first as well.

Not all were people who trained, or his age, for that matter. But he was one of the youngest, as he was only just old enough to enrol.

Well, officially. But it was kind of hard to explain he was outside of time for a year, so he simple waited until he was officially old enough.

There were adults here too, old enough to be parents, and some even his grandparents.

Satan Star Academy was famous for its course on Energy Control, but this was far from its only course. Theoretical Energy, and History of Energy, both subjects he was planning on taking as well, were also some of the courses.

He did notice a trend. Other people were sitting, waiting just like he was. Most of them had rather high powers. Looked like Energy Control was last.

At one point, people stopped coming in, and mostly above average people were left.

Finally, some of those names were called. He was still one of the last, but finally it was his turn.

He followed the person, a woman in her late twenties, to a certain room.

It was a small one, lit only by one small lamp. She sat behind a desk with several papers on it, and gestured for Gohan to sit across of her.

Though upside down, Gohan could see his name on the files.

"Well then, Mr. Son." She addressed him. "I see you have managed to get perfect test scores." She smiled warmly. "You are the very first, ever. But we wonder, why did someone with a mind like yours apply for Energy Control?"

"Actually, I have…" Gohan started.

"I know it seems awesome to be able to fly and shoot lasers, but learning how to use energy is extremely difficult. It requires years of training and dedication to even gain the slightest amount of energy control." The woman started.

"I know…" He tried, but was interrupted again.

"I think it would be in your better interest if you dropped Energy Control from the list." She continued what was clearly a rehearsed speech. "You have a lot on it as it is. But a quadruple major? I get that you're intelligent, but come on, that is pushing it."

"That was my mother's doing, actually." Gohan shamelessly admitted.

"I see." The woman gave him an understanding nod. "In that case, why don't you drop the Energy Control and Practical Energy workings, and focus on Theoretical Energy and History of Energy. Judging by your score, I daresay you'd be able to do both of these at once."

"Actually, I'd rather drop those in favour of the other two." Gohan protested.

"Nonsense." She wiped his complaint off of the table. "Energy Control takes many years of dedicated martial arts beforehand, and Practical Energy is only an excuse to cover up experimentations with energy. I do not think these are proper courses for you.

Now that we have decided, I'll…"

"No!" Gohan refused. "I haven't decided anything. I came here specifically for the Energy Control course."

The woman made an exaggerated sigh.

"You are a brilliant student, don't waste your time and effort on something you can't achieve." She started, sounding both gentle, yet condescending. "I know it is tempting, but you have to know your limits. And the Energy Control course is not only difficult and dangerous, it is also expensive."

"Am I not the one paying for it?" Gohan cut her off.

"That is not the point!" She snapped, hypocritically miffed to be interrupted. She was one of those kinds of people. "Energy Control is by far the most requested course. We have a limited amount of spots. You have an excellent mind, I will not see it wasted on a place you obviously do not belong, especially when you also waste a place that could have been given to a student who actually has a chance to learn to use energy."

The woman started ranting rapidly. Gohan had the growing suspicion that this was something she had to do regularly, and decided not to take it personally.

"I am sorry, but I can not admit you into the Energy Control course." She finished, sounding a little regretful, but authoritarian nonetheless.

Gohan did notice one little oversight.

"What about Practical Energy?" He asked, wondering why this part suddenly stopped being mentioned.

"Hm." She seemed to be in thought. "Usually it is reserved for the more talented and experienced energy users, but I suppose, if you really are capable of what we believe you are, then, perhaps after progressing in the Theoretical Energy courses, you could enter as a theoretical expert. Kami knows we have a bit of a lack of common sense in there." She chuckled a little at the last part.

"Progressing in the theoretical course?" Gohan repeated.

"Of course." The woman nodded. "But that is still only a maybe. In any case, now that we have the …" She wanted to go on, but stopped when Gohan held up his hand.

"What if I told you I did have talent for energy?" He asked her, trying to be diplomatic.

"Oh come now." The woman said in disbelief. "We know for a fact your energy levels are not that high."

"My what now?" He wasn't sure he heard that right.

"Exactly." She nodded. She looked rather stern, and did seem likely to give an inch.

Very well, the Vegeta way it was then.

Gohan brought up his hand again, and formed a ball of energy in it. The blue light slightly changed the colour of the small room.

The woman drew in her breath.

And stopped moving.

She didn't even blink as she stared at the energy ball.

Hoping he hadn't come across as threatening, Gohan withdrew the energy. This only earned him even wider eyes, if that was physically possible, but other than that, no reaction.

She didn't even breathe as she just stared at him.

Finally, after a few painfully long seconds, she blinked, and let out her breath, drawing in a new one.

"You're an illegal user?" She asked in a high and quiet voice.

"No, no, no!" He quickly waved his hands in a small panic. "I fall under the Elder School Clause. I have been able to use my energy since before the law came into place."

The Elder School Clause. It's a little technical.

Seven years ago, when Mr. Satan defeated Cell and revealed the ability to use energy to the wide world, several laws were put into place to prevent such knowledge to fall into the wrong hands.

Most of those were about using energy outside of regulations, or teaching outside of the system.

However, those laws weren't even a day old when Mr. Satan declared an exception was to be made.

The Elder School Clause. Basically, those who have been able to use energy since before the law came into place, or those who practice a school of Martial Arts that incorporated energy, such as Turtle or Crane, would no longer fall under the law.

Provided, of course, they didn't break any other laws.

This meant that our group of friends didn't have a negative impact of those sudden new laws, since they predate them.

The only law that actually meant anything to our group of friends was the city-flight, where it became forbidden use energy flight inside of designated areas. Of course, just like how cars and jets weren't allowed to go wherever either, this law actually made sense, and since the entire airspace high above a city didn't count either, this wasn't all that much of a problem.

In fact, the only person who had any real consequences whatsoever was Yamcha, who was banned from playing professional sports. After all, the use of energy became prohibited in sports.

But, since Yamcha fell under the Elder School Clause, the law could not affect him retroactively, only forbid him to continue his career.

It was quite controversial when Hercule pushed the clause, but when he explained it was to cover the other people at the Cell Games, people understood.

Of course, the clause only covered regulations on using and teaching energy itself, not any other laws one might use energy for to break.

Something Mercenary Tao found out the hard way. When he was arrested, he protested he fell under the Elder School Clause.

And he did.

So his charges of murder with energy simply became charges of murder, and he got capital punishment all the same.

At that point, the world population realised that the Elder School Clause was, in fact, completely fair.

In Gohan's case, today, the law prohibiting him from showing his energy in public did not apply, but threatening people was still punishable, because threatening people in general was forbidden, energy or no energy.

Which was why he panicked a little, hoping the woman didn't take him showing his ability to use energy as an attempt to threaten her.

"The Elder School Clause?" The woman repeated, looking a little pale.

"Yes, it should have been in my documents." Gohan said calmly.

"I am certain I would have noticed something like that." She now rapidly went through the pile. "If that is true, then you are the very first one to enter." She continued, sounding little more sure of herself.

"Just look at my personal papers." He gave her a hint.

"Personal papers?" She repeated, but pulled them out nonetheless. "Let's see, Son Gohan. Age, seventeen. Place of residence…"

"Not that, below." Gohan stated, a little annoyed now. Of course, he had filled those in himself, so he knew about it.

"Below where?" The woman asked, letting her eyes slide over the paper. "I don't see anything about the clause."

"It's not stated directly." Gohan pointed out. "But look at my family."

"Your fam…" She looked up from the paper. "You're the son of Son Goku?" She asked, even more dumbfounded.

"Yeah." Gohan nodded. "And the grandson of the Ox King. That puts me in the clause, don't you think?"

"Holy Kami." She breathed. "I am lawfully forced to confirm this, but I think I… I…" She started stuttering. "I'm going to have to get the higher-ups." She then said, standing up. She gathered the papers. "On second thoughts, perhaps it would be best of you came with me." She then told him.

He didn't really know what was going on, but decided to roll with it.

* * *

"I do believe everything is in order." The large man looked back at Gohan.

The boy now found himself in a large office, with the woman, across of an elderly yet buff man. The principal.

"But you do realise this is highly unusual." The man continued. "We have tried to get someone from the Elder Schools to come here, but no one took the offer."

"Most of us prefer to be left alone." Gohan replied politely. "So do I, as a matter of fact. But I am interested in what your courses have to offer. And perhaps I could assist with my own knowledge and experience."

"You would share the secrets of the ancient schools?" He asked, taken aback.

"I didn't say that." Gohan back-pedalled. "But, well, I'm not sure, something about basic experience. I mean, I'm not going to share any techniques, but I do have a lot of experience with energy, as do many of the people I learned from. Maybe I could share some basic knowledge? I'm not sure how much you already know though."

"It is indeed a head scratcher." The principal agreed. "Especially since you fall under the Elder School Clause, it could cause strife between the other students."

"Wait, that goes for government laws, not our own rules." The woman protested.

"Those are government laws, we just have the freedom to enforce them ourselves." The principal clarified. "But, since you are applying here, I suppose you'd be willing to subject yourself to the same rules as everyone else?"

"Actually, I've been wanting to talk about that." Gohan hooked like a boss. "You see, I know that leaving the school during the week is not permitted, but from my point of view, my own home is only a few minutes away."

"A few minutes?" The woman repeated. "You are talking about the 439 Mountain Area, right? That's like a few hours of flying."

"I'm… pretty fast." Gohan tried not to show off.

"Didn't you come here by train?" The woman then pointed out. She could be sharp, if she wanted to be.

"Yes, and that's what this is about." Gohan nodded. "I still have… other duties, so I'd like to be able to fly to home, or where else I might need to be. Not during classes, of course." He then added quickly.

"I suppose we could work out a compromise." The principal nodded. "To be honest, I'm not sure what to do with this. We don't really have any rules or guidelines in place, so I'm kind of in a strange spot here.

Ok, let's go with this. You abide by the rules, unless you specifically invoke the Elder School Clause. Just don't do it too often, ok?"

"Sounds fair to me." Gohan nodded.

"As for your flying." The man stood up, and walked to the window. They could see a part of the building complex here, including the highest ones around.

"Those are the student dormitories." He pointed to said highest buildings. "Throughout the entire facility, flying technically is forbidden, except for above those If you have a flying pass, you can take off or land at those roofs. Same goes for jets and copters, by the way.

I said technically, because people who have mastered energy flight are not actually using a vehicle to fly, but something closer to walking, so the laws around those are a bit looser.

Of course, you'll have to pass a flying test for that one, but I'm sure you won't have trouble with that." The man explained. "I am not sure if I'm even allowed to allow you to commune. I'll have to speak to the board of directors about that one. But for now, that's the baseline.

Now." He turned back to Gohan. "I see you're applying for a fourfold major. That's not actually possible. I think. Not sure, actually, I'll have to look into that. But for now, let's just go with Energy Control and Practical Energy, ok?" He suggested.

"Sounds good." Gohan agreed.

The man smiled. And held out his hand for Gohan to take.

"I'm glad to have you here, Son Gohan." He stated while giving a firms shake. "And I look forward to working with you."

"Likewise." Gohan nodded.

* * *

End of Chapter.

* * *

I'd like to thank MrChuckMan beta-reading, but I guess he did a little more than that.

Especially on the Videl-fanservice scene. It's by far the most thought-out scene of the chapter.

This has elements from Demon King Daimao, and that is one of them. It won't be as bad though. Just a little to keep things interesting.


	3. Chapter 3, Energy Levels

I'm sorry it took so long.

Wait no, no I'm not. I've got a private life too, you know?

Anyway, this kinda go way more attention than I expected. Again. Unfortunately, I am mostly focusing on Golden God, and a little on my other story, meaning this one won't get regular updates anytime soon.

As for this story, I know in Demon King Daimou the protagonist is kinda incompetent with magic, since he just enrolled and such, but having Gohan be incompetent made no sense.

Note: I'm using a few Japanese words here, mostly because they don't really have an English translation. Such as Oni-chan and Ni-sama, which in this case, are used as a sign of respect to an older man, or one with higher status.

There's also Aniki, which has a more gang-member-ish feel to it. So, naturally, that's the one Gohan is going to be stuck with.

Just a heads-up.

* * *

 **Ch 3, Energy Levels.**

* * *

Videl was leaning back in her chair with Erasa sitting to her left. By some miracle, Sharpner had been transferred into a different class as of this year, for some stupid reason.

The duo couldn't say that they were sad to see him go. He used to be somewhat decent, but his energy control was rapidly inflating his ego. He was barely recognizable from how he used to be. It was almost unbearable to be around him

Speaking of unbearable men, Videl let out a groan as she noticed a certain other member of the opposite gender approach.

"Darling! It's been much too long, I have missed seeing your beauty." An unwelcome voice sounded close by.

A tick formed on Videl's temple. "Dude, f*ck off!"

"Aw, it's cute how you pretend you don't like me." The guy sang over his shoulder as he turned to take his seat. Fortunately, it was halfway across the room.

It wasn't far enough as far as Videl was concerned. She pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

Some guys just can't take a hint, some downright refuse one when it is shoved into their faces, but this guys beats everything.

Meet Marker, living proof that Neanderthals once roamed the Earth. How he ever passed the intelligence test, let alone qualified for both Energy Control and Practical Energy truly was a riddle for the ages.

Summarized, Marker was the worst kind of creep, and he had given Videl many reasons to hate him.

Videl took her mind off of the brute, and stretched herself out. She glanced over to the clock.

It was getting to be fairly late, and since this was the first day, they were given the first hour off to settle in. And now that hour was almost entirely over. _'Why do they have to be so stingy with the schedule?'_

Well, at least Videl had a room to herself now.

In hindsight, she really should have seen it coming. She probably just didn't want to. Erasa used to be her roommate, but after last year the two of them decided it was better if the blonde moved out.

Things could get… awkward otherwise.

It was then that she noticed something rather strange. She shot straight up in her seat and her eyes latched on the door.

"But that's not possible…" Videl whispered, Erasa could barely hear her.

"What's not possible?" Erasa asked, following Videl's gaze to the door in curiosity.

"You'll see…" The raven responded.

It took a few seconds, but then it finally opened. The teacher promptly walked in and stood at the front of the room.

"It's just the teacher, Videl." Erasa looked at Videl in concern. "Are you alright?"

"Just wait…" Videl answered back. Still looking in the general direction of the hallway.

"Greetings my young scholars." The man greeted them. "I hope you've had a good summer break, because we have a long year ahead of us."

'Tell me about it.' Videl thought, her eyes going from Erasa to the creep from earlier, and mentally adding Sharpner as well. A very long year, if last year was anything to go by.

"In just a moment, we'll be jumping straight into our general studies material, and go into the syllabus. However, before I get started, we have a new student in class." The man stated. This got quite a bit of commotion. This was the class Advanced Energy Control users. It was meant to be exclusive to students in the high school program with the highest aptitude for energy control. Not to mention that it was the second year, no less.

"One that actually has some manners." The man continued, then looked to the door. "That's your cue, my boy."

And there he was. Exactly the person Videl was expecting. Gohan was his name, if she remembered correctly. He wasn't kidding about being talented after all, to be enrolled in the second year from the get go.

"This here is Son Gohan. He got perfect marks on all of his entry exams. English, math, history, you name it. You could all learn from his example." The teacher introduced him.

"What's a nerd like that doing here?" The creep found the need to yell.

A loud whistle rang. "Get lost nerd, this for the energy users!" Another yelled. Laughter followed.

"Quiet!" The professor commanded from his spot at the front of the room, achieving instant silence. Though old, he was respected among all students. "I know this is unusual. While I don't know the full story, the principal has assured me this is no mistake. He is enrolling in this class!"

The man relaxed his authoritative posture, and turned back to Gohan. "Well then, my boy, pick whatever seat you like." He said kindly.

Videl watched the spiky haired boy look around for a bit, then his eyes met hers. He even gave her a small smile of recognition, which quickly gained a hint of relief when he saw the empty chair next to her.

"I guess I'll take that seat back there then." Gohan said, and started making his way back to her corner.

"Very good. Hurry on then so that we may begin the class." The teacher nodded.

Well, Videl supposed that she didn't really mind. This guy was already a massive improvement over either Sharpner or Marker after all.

"Hey, nice seeing you here." He greeted softly as he sat down.

"You actually got in my class." She returned. "What kind of strings did you have to pull to get that one done?"

He grinned shyly, putting one hand behind his neck. Kind of cute.

Then her mind hit a little snag.

"Wait, did he say your name was Son Gohan?" She suddenly made a connection.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"SON Gohan?" She asked again, putting emphasis on his family name. A VERY familiar family name.

"Yes." He replied. Behind her, Erasa had caught on as well.

"Are you related to Son Goku?" The blonde then asked.

"He was my dad." Gohan then replied.

"YOUR DAD?" Two voices screamed simultaneously, and the guy visibly winced.

"Would you quiet down!" The teacher yelled. "I've been waiting very patiently. Class should have started ten minutes ago!"

"Sorry." They all dived into their books.

"Son Goku." Erasa repeated in a hushed tone. "Seriously?"

"But how do you know my father?" Gohan asked in an equally quiet voice.

"How?" Erasa emphasised the word disbelievingly.

"Come on." Videl deadpanned. "The guy defeated the Red Ribbon Army, King Piccolo, and Piccolo Jr.. He is _literally_ legendary."

"Uh huh, Uh huh" Erasa nodded. "Almost as famous as Mr. Satan, himself." Then Videl realized something else.

"Wait a second! That means you know Turtle style, doesn't it?" Videl asked with excitement, unaware that her volume had increased. Her mind was racing already, and coming to several conclusions.

Gohan opened his mouth to answer, but he noticed the classroom was eerily quiet.

"Are you three quite finished?"

* * *

And thus the rest of the morning was spent in extreme silence. Looked like even the supposedly famous Videl Satan really was just another student here.

Still, Gohan was kind of surprised they actually knew his father. He knew there had been quite a few adventures, and some people here and there knew his name, but he didn't expect his father of all people to actually be world famous.

As for the class itself, he was kind of… disappointed. He expected there to be at least some challenge on the academic side. This was supposed to be an elite class, but the general studies material listed on the syllabus was all stuff he learned ten years ago.

Then again, this was a class of elite energy users, so perhaps they weren't all that big on other academics. After all, this was just regular math. Or perhaps he was just that far ahead. He suspected the latter was more likely to be correct, considering how his mother had always pushed him.

The only reason he was even bothering with it was because he couldn't get into the academy without either a highschool diploma, or enrolling as a highschool student.

If only he had finished the degree online like his mother had wanted when he was ten, he could have simply enrolled to the standalone energy program. But alas, that same yeara big green bug monster had to threaten the planet and kill his dad. His mother had been so devastated after Goku was gone that she either forgot about it, or didn't have the energy to push him as hard as she used to. And finding out she was pregnant with Goten certainly didn't help matters either.

But it wasn't that much of a problem either. Enrolling here also gave Gohan a chance to finally spend some time with people his own age.

After the math class was finally over, the students made their way down to the changing rooms.

PEP was next. PEP stood for Physical Energy Practice, and this was the equivalent of PE in this course. Basically PE with a bit of energy. For those who could use it, of course.

After changing in a secluded part of the locker room, he joined the two girls on the field.

Looking around at the others in the class, he noticed that everyone was dressed like Mr. Satan.

The guys were wearing a brown top, white baggy pants and belt, with black and white shoes, practically identical to what Mr. Satan wore at the Cell Games, with the addition of black fingerless gloves.

The girls had the same, minus for the lose top, which was replaced by a tighter fitting piece of the same colour, which still had the low cut, but didn't have sleeves, but they did wear a short sleeved white shirt underneath it.

Gohan was also given a set of the Champ's clothing, but he preferred to wear a long shirt and pants instead. Maybe he could wear his usual purple and red gi? He didn't know, he didn't think of it. And he didn't have it with him either.

As he approached the two girls, Videl continued their conversation from earlier.

"Do you know Turtle Style?" She excitedly cut to the chase.

"I know a bit, yeah." He admitted.

"And the Kamehameha?" Erasa was jumping in place with excitement. "Do you know that?"

"Yes." He replied.

"Show us!" The two demanded simultaneously. Then they looked at each other, and bursted out laughing.

"So that's what people usually feel like when they meet me." Videl grinned broadly as she addressed Erasa.

"I know, right?" Erasa laughed. "Usually it's you on the receiving end of over-enthusiastic fans. Now here you are. Videl Satan, acting like a total fangirl over some guy."

"Oh shut up, Erasa!" Videl rolled her eyes as she flushed slightly. Ultimately, she turned back to Gohan. "Gohan. Is Son Goku really your father?"

"Yes, he was." He was starting to become slightly annoyed at that question.

"Why didn't he show up at the tournament?" Videl continued. "Was he scared my father would kick his ass?" She made several shadow punches, grinning ear to ear.

"Actually, he died a few years ago." Gohan answered.

"Oh dear Kami." She breathed, her smile turning to regret. "I am so sorry."

"It's ok." He smiled back. "You couldn't have known."

"So that's why he vanished into thin air." Erasa mumbled.

"But wait." Videl had a realisation. "If Goku is your dad, and you practice Turtle Style, then doesn't that mean you're an Elder School Student?"

"Shhh!" He shushed, and looked around for a bit. Luckily, no one seemed close enough to have overheard. "Not so loud!"

"Are you?" Erasa asked, the same curiosity in her eyes.

"Yes, I am." He replied. "But I don't want everyone to know just yet."

"Why not?" Erasa questioned.

"Actually, I get it." Videl on the other had seemed to understand. "Being well-known is a hassle."

"Listen up kids." Someone walked up to them. Judging by his clothes, large muscles and the fact that he was in his thirties, Gohan assumed him to be the teacher. "I heard there is a new student in this group."

"That'd be me, sir." Gohan put his hand up. Kind off unnecessary, since he was probably the only person here the teacher didn't know, but hey, points for effort.

"It's kind of unusual, but it's not like I'm in charge of anything but you brats, so I guess I'll just roll with it." The man scratched his head. "Son Gohan, wasn't it? I'm going to need an energy reading before we begin."

"Excuse me?" He wasn't entirely sure he heard that right.

"Energy reading." The man repeated. "I'm going to test how high your energy levels are."

"Oh dear." He let slip out.

"He's from out of town sir." Erasa came to his aid.

"Ah." The man nodded understandingly. "Then I take it you never even heard of energy levels before?"

"Can't say I have." Gohan answered truthfully. But he had a strong suspicion it was like power levels.

"I guess that's fair." The man nodded. "The concept is fairly new, even here in Satan City. Energy levels are nothing more than an estimation of amount and density of your energy. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes, I do." Gohan wasn't about to have the guy explain something to him that he probably knew way more about.

"Ok good." The man let out a sigh of relief. Apparently he didn't want to go on a lengthy explanation either. "It's not very accurate, but it does give a rough idea what to expect from you." He stated.

"You said it wasn't accurate." Gohan repeated, somewhat surprised.

"Many special attacks raise or drop your levels. And some very skilled people have the ability to adjust them at will. Like our Videl over here." He pointed over his shoulder.

Videl smiled and waved when she was mentioned. Then she seemed to get an idea.

"You know what, why don't I demonstrate?" She suggested.

"That's an excellent idea." The teacher immediately agreed. He searched in his pocket for a moment, then pulled out a capsule, which he threw down.

Once the smoke cleared, a large contraption revealed itself. It was comprised of two parts. On one side was a large sphere with some panels, about as tall as he was, while the other side was a slightly elevated platform.

Gohan's first thought was a healing pod, but banished it immediately. Human technology wasn't advanced enough. Besides, why would they need one right now?

It kind of resembled a round fridge. But that was just stupid.

The teacher walked over to the panel and punched some buttons. Videl took place on the platform.

"Ok, we're good to go." The man announced. A number appeared on the screen. It rocked a bit and settled on twenty seven.

"An average adult human without training has a level of twenty." The teacher gave him some much needed context.

Videl took a deep breath and a deeper stance. The result was immediate. It jumped up to the high sixties.

She grinned proudly for a bit. Then she got down to business.

Her clothes started moving by themselves, and her hair stood straight up. Since she had twin tails, they looked like two cute little horns.

Gohan could clearly sense her power going up, but didn't really notice much difference. It all felt the same to him.

He glanced over at the screen. It read two hundred and forty seven. And she didn't even look strained.

' _Note to self, don't surpass that level, or everyone will notice.'_ Gohan committed the size of her power to memory.

"That's amazing!" Erasa yelled with excitement. "That's even higher than before!"

Videl grinned proudly as she moved off of the platform. "Me and dad did a bit of training during vacation." She stated.

' _Scratch that.'_ Gohan continued his mental log. _'Do not even get close to that level.'_

"It's your turn, Son." The teacher called over. "Now don't be ashamed if your number isn't as high. Videl has been practicing Martial Arts for her entire life already."

He nodded and took place. He repressed his power as far down as it went, but feared it wouldn't be enough.

He heard several gasps, and saw the teacher's face turn in shock. He leaned over slightly so he could see, and saw a three.

Nothing before or after it, just a three.

"Never in my life have I seen such a low rating." The man claimed. "Did Videl break it or something?"

' _That may have been a little too much.'_ He thought to himself.

"Hey poser!" Videl called. "Stop masking your energy!"

"What?" His mind froze.

"I know for a fact that you energy levels went down when you stepped on the platform." She continued.

"Is that true, Son?" The teacher asked, half surprised, half amazed and half suspicious.

"Well, yeah." He started, embarrassed to have been caught in the act. _'Here it comes.'_

"Could you like, not do that right now?" The man asked, clearly not knowing what to do with him. "I kind of need a reading to know where to place you."

"Ah." That did make sense.

Gohan let his power slip a little. At once the numbers shot up into triple digits, resting at a hundred and seventy two.

' _Too high.'_ He kicked himself.

"Holy Kami." The man exclaimed. The entire class dumbfounded. Even Videl was flabbergasted.

"But that…" The teacher continued. "That makes you the second most powerful person here. How did you get that much strength?" He asked Gohan.

"Ah, you know…" Gohan grinned shyly. "Training."

"Training?" The teacher repeated. Then he brought up his hand to his side, and a purple ball formed in it. It was kind of like the Kamehameha, but with only one hand. "You are not an illegal user, are you?" He asked with a slightly hostile tone.

"No, no, no." Gohan waved his hand in a panic. "I'm just… a natural, that's all." He was still standing on the platform, and the machine was still on, so his little panic caused his levels to shoot up another 30 points. Something Videl didn't miss.

"Relax." Videl decided to intervene, and stepped in-between, facing the teacher. "He is not an illegal user."

"I suppose that does explain why you're in this class." The teacher withdrew the energy, but remained suspicious. "But you did obviously not learn energy control in this school, so where **did** you learn it?"

And there it was. Gohan had hoped he could keep that under wraps for a little while longer, but it would seem that one wasn't going to be an option.

"I'm an Elder School student." He admitted.

A freaking nuke couldn't have made a larger impact than those words.

Half the class was a resemblance of retarded goldfish, with their mouths opening and closing without making a sound. The other half were just wind tunnels, like someone petrified mid-yawn.

Videl and Erasa were the only exceptions, and they were chuckling at the reaction, even though they made the same reaction just a few minutes ago.

"Elder School." The teacher breathed, thoroughly impressed. "Are you really?" The man could hardly believe it.

At this point, Videl decided to steal his spotlight. "I'd like to point out that my levels were even higher than his. I outclassed an Elder School student." She claimed proudly.

"Power isn't everything, you know?" Gohan felt the need to point out. "In a fight, there are many factors."

"Oh, I know." She didn't let it bring her down. "But for now, I hold the edge. We'll see who is really stronger soon enough." Oh, nice competitive spirit she got there. Gohan could feel her aura pulse with excitement and a desire to fight. For a second he wondered if this girl had Saiyan blood.

Another signature stood out, this one from Erasa. She was giving him the evil-eye, and her aura pulsed with envy. But only for a moment, before returning to normal.

Energy signatures carry thoughts and emotions, but it is more of a general thing rather than anything specific.

"An Elder School student." The teacher regained some of his sanity. "Well, it is an honour to meet you, Son."

"It's Gohan." The guy replied. "Son is my family name."

"That… does make sense. I mean, who on earth would name their son 'Son'?" The teacher started babbling, probably caused by his nervousness.

"Son?" A guy from the class spoke up. "As in, Son Goku?"

"Yeah, he's my dad." Gohan grinned.

And cue the second breeze through many gaping holes.

"But that means you're from the Turtle School." The teacher had ever so slightly more composure.

"Yes, I am." Gohan nodded.

"Do you know the legendary Kamehameha?" The man then asked. At ones the gaping holes of bewilderment were closed, and replaced by wide eyes of wonder.

"Yeah, I know the technique." The teenage half-Saiyan admitted.

"Would you like to demonstrate?" Although the man asked it professionally, his eyes had a hopeful twinkle.

"I really don't think that's a good idea." Gohan tried to wiggle himself out of it.

"Show us." Erasa called.

"Show us." Someone else repeated.

"Show us." Videl called simultaneously with Erasa. Now there was no way back, as the entire class started chanting.

"Show us! Show us! Show us!"

Several other students were leaning out the windows, trying to find out what was going on.

Gohan grinned stupidly. On one hand, if people already knew about energy control, it would probably be fine. On the other, even though the teacher had asked him, he wasn't entire sure if he was allowed to do that. On the third hand, he was a teenager, and now had a chance to do stupid teenage stuff.

"Ka." He raised his hands in front of him. A cheer went up. And several teenagers realised he was pointing at them, and made an opening.

"Me." He put his hands to his hip. He would have to restrain himself, or it would reach the millions, at the least.

"Ha!" He gathered energy. Blue light formed in his hands, shaping into a ball. He heard several gasps from his audience.

"ME!" More energy gathered, and became brighter. He could hear the numbers pinging. He wasn't sure how much they were becoming.

"HAAA!" He fired the blue wave. He aimed a little upwards, as not to hit anyone, and it flew over the heads of the brave few who remained standing, and disappeared into the sky.

"Whooah." Was about the sound he got when the energy got out of sight. No longer able to keep his curiosity in check he leaned over to view his rating.

Over nine hundred. _'I guess I got caught up in the mood.'_ He grinned as he scratched his neck.

"Holy Kami." Videl was the first to regain her bearings. "That's double my Devil's Cry." She claimed.

Gohan grinned. He noticed many students leaning out the windows, all staring at him in awe.

He scratched his neck furiously, feeling very embarrassed by all the attention.

"Note to self." Videl said out loud. "Do not get on the receiving end of that."

"Nine hundred." The teacher repeated. "That's enough to knock the Champion himself out."

"Say." Gohan made a weak attempt to get out of everyone's spotlight. "Shouldn't we be starting lessons now?"

"Ah. Yes." The teacher snapped out of it. "Ok, listen up, we're doing the… energy ball thingy. So… split up and get in pairs. Son… Gohan, I mean… Videl, I mean, could you pair up with Videl?"

"Sure, I'll pair up with myself." Videl threw over her shoulder. "Gohan, I guess you're with me."

"With you?" Gohan didn't quite understand what was going on, mostly because of the teacher's blabbering. The man had changed topics, mumbling something about a call.

"We're gonna throw energy balls at each other, I'll show ya how." She replied.

"Oh Videl!" A voice rang.

"Oh, for the sweet love of Kami." She sighed.

"Partner with me!" Some large, masculine guy came running. He had short brown hair, and brown eyes. And, of course, was wearing the Satan Uniform.

"Sorry, already partnered up." She turned her back to him.

"But you belong with me." The guy insisted.

"Would you kindly piss off?!" She threw, making him back off. "Sorry about that." She then apologised to Gohan. "He's been bothering me for a year straight now, and won't take no for an answer. If I didn't have the law on my ass, I'd have beaten him into the hospital by now." She turned and walked a small distance from Gohan as she talked.

'Law on her ass?' Gohan looked slightly down. And what a lovely ass it was. He knew it to be firm, thanks to earlier this morning.

"Well then." Videl turned around, and Gohan looked back up just in time to meet her eyes. "Let's begin." She held out her hand, and formed a light blue spire in it. "It's simple. I throw this at you, you catch it, stabilise it, throw it back, I catch, stabilise, and repeat."

"Sure." He nodded. Sounded easy enough.

It really wasn't though. When he tried to catch her ball, it shattered in his grasp.

"Show-off." Videl commented.

"I didn't do that on purpose." He defended himself.

"Of course you didn't." She replied. "Now, make a ball and throw it to me."

He formed a ball as she asked, and made sure to only put in as much energy as Videl had.

"Gohan, that's a blast." She berated him. It really wasn't though.

"No, it isn't." He said, and gently threw it at her.

She didn't even try to catch it, just shooting a thin blue beam from her left index finger, which went through the ball and made it explode violently. "Yes, it was." She commented dryly. Several people were suddenly looking at them, or Videl, more specifically, with hopeful eyes.

When they saw she was fine, it turned to disappointment. Did they hope it had hit her and blown off her clothes or something?

"Make a ball!" Videl commanded. Gohan made a new one, with even less energy in it.

"Not so much energy, dammit!" She called. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"But it has less energy than the one you made." He complained.

"No, it doesn't." Videl argued against him.

"Yes it does." He replied, feeling offended.

"Does not."

"Does so."

"Does not."

"Does so."

"Does not!"

"Does so!"

"There is no way so little energy made such an explosion."

"You're the one who destabilised it."

"It was a blast."

"It was not."

"Was so."

"Was not."

"Was so."

And that's where the two were interrupted by Erasa. "Both of you shut up! I swear, you're like little kids!"

"He started it." Videl argued.

"I did not." He returned immediately. "You kept falsely accusing me."

"No, I didn't." She shot back.

"Did so." He called, though this time on purpose.

"Did…" Videl started, but then started laughing. "Ok, buster. Just throw the damn thing."

Gohan threw it over gently.

"There is no way…" Videl stopped all of a sudden, and took a good look at the ball Gohan made.

Sure, it was brighter and deeper blue than her own, but still, what was she doing?

"What is up with this?" She then asked, and looked up. She looked puzzled. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" he asked, not understanding what she was asking.

"This." She held the thing up. "How did you make such a powerful ball with so little energy? It's like… your energy is more potent or something."

"I don't know." He shrugged. "So you admit that I didn't put more energy into the ball?"

"How was I supposed to know that?" She returned, tossing the ball back at him.

"I told you." He caught it and threw it back.

"It is still too much energy." She didn't give up. She held it up for emphasis. "It could explode like the last one." She chucked it at his face, hoping to prove her point.

He caught it anyhow. "You're the one who made it explode." He felt the need to point out, tossing it back once more.

"Because you put too much energy in it." She chucked it again.

"I did not." He tossed back, just ever so slightly faster than before.

Videl gained a small smile. "Did so." She threw it harder.

And they were right back at square one again.

As they bickered back and forth, the ball was picking up some speed. Nothing that either of them couldn't handle, of course. And if Gohan was honest, he actually liked this.

Unfortunately, this was where they were interrupted. Some kind of ringing noise came off of Videl. She threw the ball back one last time and reached for her wrist, where she had a strange band, and pressed a button on it.

"Videl here." She said to it.

"Videl, we have an assault, someone with an energy level of over a hundred. We need backup." A slightly panicked voice answered her.

"On my way." She replied.

"Wait, backup?" Gohan asked her.

"I help the police every now and again when crooks with high energy show up." As she talked her feet left the ground. Gohan was a little surprised to see that. "Sir." She called. "I have work."

"Good luck." The teacher yelled back.

"Can I watch?" Gohan had a sudden fear for her safety. "I mean, with you gone I can't do anything anyway." He made up on the spot.

"Can you fly?" She asked him. He responded by taking off as well. He wasn't sure if that was allowed, but since Videl was doing it too, it was probably fine.

"Of course you can." She almost sighed. "You can come if you can keep up." She shrugged and flew off. He followed suit. It only took him a moment to catch up with her.

"How do you know where to go?" He suddenly realised no one told her where to go.

She grinned. "I can feel energy." She answered. "I just go towards the highest energy around. Besides you, of course."

"You can sense energy?" He repeated, taken aback.

"I know, doesn't sound believable, but I can, and no, I can't explain it either." She said in a tired voice, probably having been asked the same questions over and over again.

"And you're sure you're going the right way?" He questioned. He couldn't feel a power aside from Videl's around here.

"Never been wrong so far." She boosted. Then she sped up even more. It only took a second for him get back next to her.

"Wow, you're fast." She complimented him.

"Thanks, I guess." He returned reluctantly.

"By the way, don't you fall under the Elder School Clause?" She asked out of the blue.

"Yeah." He just nodded.

"Must be nice." She sighed. "At least you won't get in trouble for flying around, or skipping school or something like that." He noted a hint of envy in her voice.

"Actually, it's not like I can just do whatever either." He felt the need to argue. "I've only got immunity to energy laws, everything else still applies."

"Hold that thought, we're here." She suddenly stated. Now that she mentioned it, he did feel a relatively high energy signature. "Stay up here, or I'll get chewed out. Clause or no Clause." She dropped down to the street, right in front of the man with the power.

"Would you look at that." The man laughed. "The police, hiding behind a little girl!"

"I'm here to arrest you!" She pointed at him.

This only made the man's laugh heavier. "Beat it kid! I have time to hurt and people to kill." He swung at her, but she nimbly sped backwards. Then she pointed at him with her left index finger.

"Have it your way." Gohan could feel energy rising in the tip of her finger.

"Devils Cry." She stated, and a thin blue beam shot out of her finger. It missed the man by a hair's width.

She shot forward and aimed a high kick at the head. "Dynamite Kick!" It hit him, and he was launched into a wall, twitched once, and moved no more.

Gohan figured it was ok to come down now. And at the time he landed an officer approached Videl.

"Good work." He said, ignoring the boy falling from the sky. "But there is another matter." He continued. "An incredibly powerful beam flew over city a few minutes ago. It had a rating of at least eight hundred."

"Nine hundred, in fact." She pointed over her shoulder. "We have a new kid in class, and his rating turned out to be pretty high."

"Seriously?" The agent looked at him. "This kid? Nine hundred?"

"It was a technique." Videl started defending herself. "He has a base of a hundred seventy or so."

"That's still pretty high." The officer stated, still in awe. "How did he get so powerful?"

"He's a student of the Elder Schools." Videl stated, making the officers eyes go even wider.

"Seriously?!" He breathed, looking at Gohan as if he had grown a second head or something.

"Yeah." Videl laughed. "Imagine our surprise."

"I bet." The officer agreed. "What is your name?" He then asked, as he reached by his back and pulled out a small screen.

"Son Gohan." He replied, not understanding.

The man obviously looked him up. He nodded once and put the device away. "It seems to be in order, though the profile was made only an hour ago."

"I only got into the city just this morning." He admitted.

"I see." He slung the crook over his shoulder. "I have to get back. I'll tell the higher-ups it was a false alarm. But err…" He looked at Gohan. "Please don't do that anymore. You pinged every energy sensor in the city."

"Sorry." He scratched his neck and grinned.

"We better go back too." Videl lifted off slightly, and Gohan followed suit.

"I have to say, you're a pretty good flier." She complimented him as they left the buildings far below.

"I've been flying for as long as I can remember." He answered. He noted they ascended quite a bit before progressing back to the school. Probably some flying rule.

"Seriously?" They flew a lot slower than before. Videl was clearly in no hurry to get back. "How come?"

"I live in a pretty secluded area. Way up in the mountains. There are no roads there, so flying is the only way to get anywhere." He replied quickly, but not really answering.

"Your father taught you how to fly?" She asked.

"I think? I'm not sure, I don't remember." He tried to go back, but it was simply too long ago.

"No wonder you're good." She replied. "I only learned two years ago. To be fair, dad only figured out how to fly four years ago himself." She added half amused.

"Wait, that reminds me." Gohan suddenly recalled. "If you can fly, then why did you use the train this morning?"

"Because the readers needed fan-service."

"What?" He asked - incredibly confused.

"Because I had to." She replied, sounding slightly annoyed. "I don't know all of the details, but it's something about a stupid policy. You need to have a flight pass to fly on school property. You get it when you arrive, and give it up when you leave." She pulled up her lip in disgust. "Point is, if I didn't arrive by train, I would have gotten the police on my arse. It's the same story for when I leave. I mean seriously, what's the point? Was the train not getting used enough?" She rolled her eyes.

Gohan mentally nodded, ignoring the last remark. _'Looked like arriving by train was_ _ **definitely**_ _the right idea.'_

Videl wasn't done complaining yet though. "But as an Elder school Student, you won't have that particular problem." She stated, with not just a little bit of envy and accusation in her voice.

But being told you _have_ to take the train when you can just fly would be frustrating indeed.

"Well." He started, looking for the right words to use. "It's not like I have full immunity."

"Wut?"

"I mean I can't just go and do whatever either." Gohan explained himself. "If I commit a crime, i'm still held accountable. Just not for the use of energy. I mean, just look at Mercenary Tao. For all I know, there's another law I could break by just flying."

"Satan Style came before the laws too, but I don't get any of the rights." She grumbled, not entirely off-topic, but it looked like this was a bit of a sore spot to her.

"Well, Satan Style is now the foundation of public energy use." Gohan reasoned. "It would be kind of weird if the laws made for Satan Style did not apply to some of its own members."

"Hm." She hummed, still annoyed. She probably heard that argument a lot as well.

"So…" He needed a change of topics. "You like flying?" He asked her.

"I love flying." The tension was gone within the second. Videl was clearly glad for the change of topics. "It's even better than a jet. The cold air on my skin, the ground rushing beneath me, the roaring wind flooding my ears." She closed her eyes and started swaying left and right.

Inevitably she swayed his way and almost made a mid-air collision. He decided to toy with her and pretended to lose his concentration. He toppled backwards and began plummeting to the ground.

He heard a scream. He flared his aura, straightened himself, turning his vertical speed horizontal, boosted by his own flying, and back up vertically, faster than he had fallen, leaving a trail of blue behind.

Thus he made a large inverted loop, and came up before her again. He could see the twinkle in her blue eyes.

"How did you do that?" She asked, red with excitement.

"Do what?" He asked.

"Tha-tha-tha-that blue flame thingy." She stumbled over her words. "You suddenly flew so fast. How did you do that?"

"It's called an aura." He replied.

"Aura?" She repeated. "No it's not. An aura is the natural energy around a person."

"Take it up with the elder schools. They named way before your dad was born." He argued.

"Good point." She admitted.

* * *

They arrived back at the school, and set down on the field. No one said anything, though there were quite a few jealous looks from most of the males.

They did a bit more energy ball catch, and some idle chatter, since this was way below both of their levels.

This was where Gohan noticed there were some people not doing the thing. Erasa, for example, was sitting on the ground, near the coach, who was talking to them.

Videl noticed his look. "They are trying to connect to their energy." She explained. "It's pretty hard for non-talented people, you know?"

"And the teachings themselves are pretty young." Gohan added. "Perhaps I could help, sometime?"

"That would be really nice." She replied for the school. "But are you allowed to do that?"

"Well, technically I'm not forbidden to do anything." He replied. "We just try to keep this knowledge out of falling in the wrong hands."

"Kind of like this school?"

"Exactly." Gohan nodded, glad they were on the same page.

The rest of the morning was uneventful. Near the end, neither he nor Videl were even pretending to be following the teacher, who mostly ignored them as well. They clearly didn't need him, and he didn't mind so long as they weren't distracting the class.

And now, lunchtime. Videl excused herself and took off with Erasa in tow. Likely headed off to the ladies room. Otherwise known as a woman's fortress of solitude.

Gohan made his way back inside where he changed clothes. Eventually he made his way through the cafeteria line, turning more than a few heads when he ordered enough food for twenty people. Noticing the looks, he decided to make his way to the roof to eat his haul in peace.

So far today was going pretty well, aside from already being outed as an Elder School Student.

Come to think of it, when was he registered in the police database? He supposed that was probably the principal's doing. It might be a good idea to head that direction before lunch was over.

Little did he know, trouble was brewing.

* * *

Hidden in the shadows between two buildings, there were three teens leaning against the brick.

Classes had already started, but they didn't care. Caring was below these badasses.

"I tell you." One of them said to the other. "Its draw first, den gather." Both of them had brown hair, with one having light brown eyes, the other dark brown. All three of them had cigarettes in their mouths.

"But if you don't gather, then what do you do with the energy?" The other argued.

"Both of you shut up. I got other things on my mind." The third guy commanded. "Better, more important things."

"Like what?" The first of the two asked.

"Like that new guy that enrolled just this morning." The biggest, baddest of the group replied. "He could be trouble."

"I heard he's getting friendly with Videl." The second of the two replied.

"Yah right." The first huffed at the mere idea.

"No really, he sits next to her, and she talks to him, and they even partnered up at PEP." The second continued.

"What?!" The third guy shot up, his long blonde hair flowing all over the place. "She partnered with him? She never partnered with me!" He stood up and pumped his fists. "I'm going have a few words with this punk!"

* * *

Gohan was leaning back in his chair. Next to him was Erasa. She had demanded that she needed to sit between him and Videl, for some reason. Oh well, it didn't matter to him.

It was a boring history class, but also a silent one.

Until the door was thrown open, and a guy with long, flowing, blonde hair came walking in, followed by two other guys.

"I heard there's a new guy here." He declared loudly, letting his eyes slide across the room. "It is very rude to just enroll without even greeting me."

"Ego alert." Videl declared.

"So who is it?" He ignored the remark. Then his eyes met with Gohan, who was looking at him, not really understanding what was going on.

But whoever it was this guy was looking for, it wasn't Gohan, as the guy broke eye contact and looked at someone else.

"It's you, isn't it!" He then pointed to a guy in the front.

"Eh, no." One of the other two pointed at Gohan. "Actually it's…"

"It must be you, you're challenging me with your eyes!" The blonde ignored the guy.

"No, it's not me." The boy protested.

"Don't lie to me, I know for a fact that you were not in this class last year! It must be you!" He snatched the guy by the collar, and dragged him out the door, ignoring the protests.

"I just switched classes, it's not me I swear." The poor guy pleaded.

But to no avail. He was dragged down the hall, his yells growing softer until they faded away entirely.

"What was that all about?" Gohan asked Videl.

"Not sure." She replied. "That's Sharpner, by the way. He's kind of the leading jock these days. He used to be in this class, and switched over this year, thank Kami. But I don't recognise the guy he's fighting."

"He switched in today." Erasa replied simply. "I think the two of them traded places."

"Sharpner must be pissed about that." Videl replied, then shrugged. "Oh well, not my problem."

Gohan frowned. "He just dragged out someone, how is that ok?"

"Gohan, I can't just butt in whenever either." She said with some annoyance, meaning she did want to jump in. "The teachers are going to have to settle this one. Besides, this school has a serious vetting process before it accepts students. Even Sharpner wouldn't seriously hurt someone. He's just doing this to get a reaction."

Ah, that did make more sense.

* * *

Back outside, Sharpner had lit up a new cigarette, and inhaled deeply. Before him laid his victim, beaten bloody. He knew he was going to get into trouble for that, but it was worth it.

"Eh, Sharpner." One of the other two guys addressed him. "That's not the guy we were looking for."

"I know." He deadpanned.

"Wait, then why did you beat him up?" The other asked him.

Sharpner ignored him. "Clip, did you think I'm that stupid?"

"No seriously, why did you beat him up?" The unnamed guy asked again.

"I had to beat up someone." Sharpner declared.

"The right guy, maybe?" He suggested.

"I'm not messing with him." He declared. "That's an Elder School Student."

"What? That guy?" Clip asked, taken aback.

"Ah, so you were afraid?" The unnamed guy suggested.

"No way." Sharpner denied. "But those kind of people have a lot of experience, and a lot of tricks up their sleeves."

"So why pick this guy?" Mystery guy.

"Paper, I had to beat someone up." Sharpner addressed him. "Otherwise, people will think I'm scared of him. I'll take him down, just not yet."

"Oh, playing the long game." Paper said in admiration. "That's smart boss!"

Sharpner nodded, glad that these two fell for his bullshit.

He had a reputation as the toughest guy around, but when he recognised the guy as an Elder School Student, he pussied out like a lil bitch.

* * *

The rest of the day moved along. Nothing happened. Gohan didn't see the guy again, though he did keep an eye on this blonde guy's energy.

He could be trouble.

Other than that, a perfectly ordinary day, in a normal class. It was like normal high school. Technically, it was actually normal high school. Well, this portion anyhow. The energy academy welcomes individuals of all ages to master their energy.

Maybe he should have just done that, and only applied for the energy courses, like others had.

In fact, Gohan was a little disappointed in this normal high school level. He had expected more than this.

After the last period, Gohan went by the administration, who informed him that, indeed, he was now registered with the government as an Elder School Student. Only the third to register in fact, besides Yamcha and Tao.

Why? There were many people claiming to be Tien, Goku, or someone else in an attempt to get out of an arrest. Every single day.

Realistically, it made sense.

Gohan had also been informed that all of his stuff had been delivered to his new room, and he should at least meet his roommate. And the principal wanted to see him in the evening, about some matters.

That also made sense.

So he made his way to the male dormitory. There were two dormitories dividing the students by gender. Though visiting between the two wasn't forbidden, there would be repercussions to being caught after the curfew..

Gohan went to the top floor, where he was informed that he would be staying. Since he could fly, the principal had done him that little favour.

' _Here we are.'_ He thought to himself. He could feel the energy of someone inside. His roommate. Quite high, compared to the average Human, or even the average student in his class.

He turned his key in the lock, and opened the door. He saw a young man jump up from a chair. One with light brown hair, and he wasn't quite sure if they were the same age, since the guy was quite small and thin.

"Hello, I'm Son Gohan." He introduced himself. The guy responded by kneeling so low his head actually hit the floor.

"It is an honour to meet you, Mr Son." He said quickly.

"Err…" Gohan was at a loss for a second. "Likewise. Please don't kneel, I'm just a regular guy."

"But you're an Elder School User." The guy argued, though he did stand up.

"How do you know that?" Gohan asked him.

"The principal told me." The guy admitted. "Oh, how rude of me. My name is Pencil. It is an honour to meet you"

"You've said that already." Gohan put on a forced grin. This wasn't at all what he had in mind. "So, you're going to be my roommate?"

"Yes, sir." Pencil said stiffly.

"Please don't call me sir."

"Master?"

"No."

"Oni-chan?"

"That's just wrong."

"Ni-sama."

"No."

"Aniki?"

"You watch a lot of anime… don't you?" Gohan complained. "Just call me Gohan, ok? Son is my family name."

"Yes, Aniki." The guy replied happily.

Gohan sighed in defeat. He'd fight that battle some other time.

He took a look around the room. It was fairly simple. Divided in a left and a right part, with the door separating the two on this side, and a door to the bathroom on the other.

On the right there was a bunk-bed, and it would seem that Pencil had claimed the top one already, as well as two desks, and a two-door wardrobe.

On the other a small living room with a small couch, a table, a TV, a kitchen counter with a water tap and some drawers. Small, but all in all quite cosy.

"I took the top bed, I hope you don't mind?" Pencil said.

"It's fine." Gohan replied. Where is my stuff anyway?"

"I put the bag in the closet. But you didn't really bring much, did you?"

"I guess I was mostly planning on commuting." He replied. "Besides, I got capsules."

"Wait, are you allowed to do that?"

"I think so." He replied. "I think I'm going home for dinner for a bit. Oh, and see the principal. I'll be back… sometime before tomorrow, I guess." He grinned. "I guess we'll have to get acquainted some other time." He stated, and promptly left again.

Pencil blinked a few times, then more or less collapsed on his chair, all of his cheerful energy suddenly gone. That had been pretty nerve-wrecking. But it looked like the principal was right, despite his immense power, Gohan was a really nice guy.

* * *

Some time later, while Gohan was away, Pencil heard a knock on the door. But no key, so it wasn't Gohan. But who would come knocking here? Especially since both residents were on their first day.

Again there was knocking, louder this time. "I know you're in there." A voice echoed. A female voice.

Ok, this was getting a little weird. So Pencil got up and opened up.

There were two girls. One tall and blonde, and one shorter with black hair, and blue eyes. He recognised her instantly.

"Videl!" He nearly shouted.

"Yes, I know my own name." Videl replied dryly. "Clearly Gohan isn't in. Where is he?"

"You're looking for Gohan?"

"No, I came here to talk to your dumb ass. Where did he go?"

"He said he went home." Pencil replied, dumbfounded.

"Ah, too bad." Videl shrugged.

"Already leaving on his first day?" The blonde girl commented. "I knew he was trouble."

"Of course he is trouble, he's from an Elder School." Videl shot at her. "I guess we'll just talk tomorrow." She shrugged. "Tell Gohan I want to talk to him." She commanded Pencil, and promptly walked away.

"Why do you want to talk to him?"

"Maybe because he's the only guy my age who has yet to hit on me? It gets old, you know? Besides, I want to know that technique of his. Oh well, I guess I'll pass by the principal instead."

The two girls walked off, casually talking, ignoring the stares of the many guys they were getting.

* * *

"Ah, Mr. Son, perfect timing." The principal greeted him the moment he walked in. Gohan had just gotten back from his home. His mother was happy he came back for dinner, but almost literally kicked him out the door when she learned he didn't exactly ask for permission.

So here he was, and the principal's office once again.

"I got something for you." The elderly man continued, and pushed a card and a letter Gohan's way. "A flying pass. Usually you'll have to pass a flying test, but I had people vouch for you, so here you are."

"Vouch for me?" Gohan repeated, looking the letter over. On the bottom there were several signatures. One of them read Videl.

"Your classmate Videl put in a good word for you, and signed as a witness." The man explained. "Now, was there something you wanted to see me for?"

"Ah, yes." Gohan nodded. "About my commute…"

"I'm sorry." The principal interrupted him. "I'm afraid I can't allow it. Setting the precedent and all that. Of course, you do have freedom of flight now, so I guess you could sneak home every once in a while, but the rules state that it is not allowed."

"Ah." Gohan felt a little disappointed.

"Well, you do have a room here, you know?" The man tried to cheer him up. "By the way, have you met your roommate?"

"We met for a moment, yes."

"I wanted to give you a room to yourself, but then I realised that would be biased and unfair. On the other hand, you're the only second year coming in, and there were no free places with other second-years. Male ones, at least. But I couldn't put you in the female dormitory, so those didn't matter.

So I walked up to the strongest first-year, and asked him if he would like to bunk with an Elder School Student. He did."

"I don't mind." Gohan waved. "I'm sure we'll get along."

"One more thing. I heard that during PEP you showed off your power by firing a beam into the sky."

"Yeah, I got a little carried away."

"Please don't do that anymore. You spooked a lot of people."

Gohan could only sheepishly bow his head. "Sorry."

The man nodded. "Well then, if that is all?"

It was, so Gohan took his new flying pass and made his way back up to his room.

The moment he entered he saw his roommate jump up again. "Aniki!"

'Please tell me that's not how it's going to be from now on.' He mentally sighed. "You don't have to stand up, you know?"

"You just surprised me." Pencil replied. "Also, Videl Satan was here for you earlier. She wanted to talk to you, I think."

"Ah, I better go see her then." Gohan already turned around.

"But it's nearly night." Pencil objected.

"She can't have gone to bed already." Gohan replied. "It's still early."

"No, but it is… oh, I see." The boy suddenly gained a lecherous grin. "You're going for a nightly visit."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't realise you had moved so quickly already."

"Moved on what?"

"It has only been a day, but you have already conquered the most desired girl in the city for yourself."

"Conquered?" Gohan repeated, finally catching on.

"So that must have been why she asked about you."

"No, of course not."

"She came here for a night with you."

"Where did you get that idea?"

"I see."

"No, you don't."

"I-see. I-see. I-see."

"You misunderstand."

"I-see. I-see. I-see. I-see. I-see."

"That is not what I intended."

"I-see. I-see. I-see. I-see. I-see. I-see. I-see."

"I didn't think of that, honest."

"I-see. I-see. I-see. I-see. I-see. I-see. I-see. I-see. I-see. I-see."

"Stop saying that over and over again."

Pencil stopped, though he didn't stop grinning.

Gohan sighed. "On second thought, maybe I should just talk to her tomorrow." He said mostly to himself. "If I showed up late in the evening it would probably spread some rumours."

"Ah, you wouldn't want to stain her reputation?"

"Eh, sure, let's go with that." Gohan decided to take the easy way. "Where did you say you put my stuff?"

"Left closet." Pencil replied, still grinning, but at least he stopped twisting words.

Gohan found his bag, and pulled out his pyjamas, which consisted solely out of a pair of shorts.

"I heard you're in first year." Gohan decided to strike up a conversation. This guy was going to be his roommate, so he might as well get friendly. "Did you have classes today?" He asked as he took off his black vest.

"Thank Kami, no." His reply came. "We just got a tour of the place, and some explanations, that's all."

"I didn't get those." Gohan commented, unbuttoning his shirt. "I was forced to start immediately. And to be honest, it was a little disappointing."

"From what I hear, Energy Classes will start tomorrow." Pencil informed him. "You're in Practical Energy and Energy Control, aren't you? So am I. I guess I'll be seeing you in those classes."

"We have those together?"

"Well, not together-together, but all of those are scheduled on the same time. That way, they can have the whole course together, and separate by skill and power."

"Oh, that's pretty good."

"Didn't you get a tour?"

"No, I enrolled in the second class, so I started immediately."

"I'll give you the short version. Basically, Tuesday has Energy Control in the afternoon and evening. Wednesday afternoon and evening there is History of Energy. Thursday Theoretical Energy. And Friday Practical Energy. All mornings and Monday afternoon are normal school days for us. If you don't follow the course, you've got the time off."

Gohan nodded in understanding. It was a little odd, but easy enough to understand. "But why afternoons and evenings?"

"They have other, independent courses. Seriously, didn't you do any research before enrolling?"

"Not really, no." Gohan admitted. He remembered he was taking off his shirt, and undid the last button.

Pencil shook his head. "Well, besides other courses, there are also people who work daytime, and this way they don't have to take the entire day off either. It's four hours in the afternoon, and four more after dinner. Those lessons are… held…" The guy suddenly trailed off.

Gohan, who had turned around for a second looked at him. Pencil looked away quickly, down to his desk.

"Like I was saying, those are in the great complex rather than in this one. It pretty much has too, since Energy Control alone has over a thousand people."

"A thousand?" Gohan repeated. "That's a lot."

"Compared to the amount of people who apply, it's really not that much." Pencil argued. "Besides, it's only one… of…"

He trailed off again, and Gohan looked up again, just in time to see him look away again.

"Only one of the four." He concluded.

"I see." Gohan threw off his shirt. Behind him, Pencil's eyes snapped back to his figure. The defined muscles spanning over his broad back, the thick bulges on his arms, the strong neck.

Gohan took his bag, and pulled out a capsule. In the capsule was a small locker, with his pyjamas, shampoo, toothbrush and paste, towels, among other things.

He grabbed what he needed for a shower, and made his way to the back, where the bathroom was located.

He noticed Pencil looking at him once again. This time the smaller guy was just a little too late in looking away. And looked back immediately as well.

"You're really buff." Pencil stated, with some admiration.

"I have been training for many years already." Gohan tried to excuse himself. "I'm taking a shower." He walked quickly out of the room.

That was a bit awkward. Well, Pencil probably hadn't expected him to look as masculine as he did. Gohan was well aware that his figure wasn't exactly normal. But what could he do about it?

Oh well, it'll blow over. He hoped.

* * *

End of Chapter.

* * *

Thank you for reading. I hope it lived up to expectations. As you can see, I'm kind of taking the slow approach. Again. That's becoming a habit, isn't it?

Ah, well, I needed to develop things before shit goes down.

The reason this took so long is because I have re-written it about a dozen times by now, and in the end resorted to piecing together fragments. I think it worked out rather well.

Please, leave a review, and tell me what you think.

I thank MrChuckMan. I would say for beta-reading, but he pretty much fleshed out the chapter.


	4. Chapter 4, Power Paradox

Thank you all for your input and support. I have not forgotten about this story.

This has to be my longest chapter ever.

And it shows. Damn, this hard to write.

(resisting really hard not to give spoilers to reviews in the comments)

Seriously though, I find it fun to read people speculating about my story. And hey, maybe you'll actually give me an idea. It happens more often than I care to admit.

I'll give two replies though.

 **To Guest, who asked about how Mercenary Tao was taken in:** Oh, you'll see. :) No spoilers.

 **To Skyreal:** Hercule descended from Devilman? That would be hilarious. Maybe worthy of it's own story, where Videl finds out she has demon blood.

And I'm glad to see the naming puns are appreciated. As for Lime, well, she'll arrive sometime. That's all I'm going to say.

* * *

I think I'm going to put in a story notes at the start of each of these chapters, just to help people keep track of certain details.

Because I wrote the thing, and even I didn't remember them all…

 **Story Notes:**

The Elder School Clause. A law to protect schools of energy users that precede energy laws. It gives them freedom to use energy as they see fit, but not from the actions they use it for. Murder with energy is still murder.

For now, 4 Energy levels equals about 1 Power Level.

Gohan has a measured level of over 900

Videl has a measured level of 247

Videl landed ass-first into Gohan. Very important :) (just ignore this)

The high school and the energy program are separate entities. The school is basically there for teenagers.

Gohan, Videl and Erasa are in one class. They are second years in the high school. They share the class with the much-hater Marker.

Sharpner is in a different, but same grade class. He has two lackeys, Paper and Clip.

Gohan has a roommate named Pencil, who calls him Aniki. He's a first year.

* * *

 **Ch 4, Power Paradox**

* * *

It was early in the morning. Gohan groaned as he was awoken by her presence. He shoved his head deep into his pillow trying to ignore it, but it was already too late. She had arrived, and was singing him the song of her people.

Above him he could hear the regular breath of the sleeping Pencil.

She didn't care, she came for him, not Pencil. Why? Gohan honestly had no idea.

She came closer, her slight hum betraying her intentions. Gohan tried to ignore her, but she simply didn't care. She had a target in her eyes, and the rest of the world be damned.

Then he felt it. Her slight touch on his abdomen. It was so light he wouldn't even have noticed if he hadn't been paying attention. He wanted to move, to swipe her way, to complain about her presence, when he felt her move. Her smaller body hung just above his own. He could practically feel her excitement carry through her.

Then, ever so slightly, she moved down. Slowly at first, but most certainly. He sighed slightly. This was becoming annoying. He didn't want to move, he just wanted to sleep. But on the other hand, letting her do whatever she wanted wasn't really an option either.

He felt her settle on his sensitive skin. She sought out a nice spot, and he knew she lowered her head, ready to move from a mere touch to suckling. She was planning on drawing out his fluids, and drink them until she had her fill.

Gohan wasn't about to let that happen. Slowly he moved his hand, and then, faster than the eye could see, he struck, and squashed her flat.

Damn mosquito.

He looked over at his alarm clock. It was too early to get up, but too late to go back to sleep.

Too late? Nah, he was going to sleep the fuck out of these few minutes.

* * *

Later that morning, Gohan was on his way to his classroom. Or at least he was trying to. In truth he was miserably lost. This place was turning out to be pretty big, and he still didn't know his way around. He looked down at his map, and turned where it indicated the classroom was supposed to be.

Only to walk into a wall.

Groaning in contempt, he pulled out his red marker and put a large X over the current building and left the way he came.

"Gohan." A familiar voice called out to him as he stepped outside. He didn't need to look to know it was Videl walking up behind him. Her power stuck out way above the other students.

"Good morning Videl, Erasa." He greeted her, as well as the blonde when he saw her walking next to Videl.

"Where did you come from?" Videl wanted to know. "Isn't the boys dormitory the other way?"

"Is it?" Gohan grinned awkwardly.

Videl's smile vanished, replaced by a scowl. "You didn't spend the night at a girls place, did you?" She asked, though it sounded more like she was demanding a confession.

"Not at all, I just walked the wrong way." He quickly tried to explain himself. "I just got here yesterday."

"Hm." She considered it for a second. "I'll give you the benefit of the doubt." She then stated, a whole lot less suspicious than before. "I warn you though, being busted in a girls room past nightfall is a punishable crime. You could even get your ass kicked out."

"I'll keep that in mind." He said quickly. "By the way, my roommate told me I just missed you yesterday."

"Yeah, I wanted to know what you were up to, since you didn't show up at dinner at all."

"I went home for dinner."

"You're not allowed to do that."

"So I've been told." Gohan sighed. "I went by the principal when I got back, and he told me so. Which reminds me, thanks for vouching for me on my flying card."

"You're welcome." Videl's grumpy face vanished, replaced by a much cuter happy look. "You're a good flyer, so I didn't see the sense in making you take the actual tests. Besides." She grinned. "You owe me one now. You better believe I'm going to cash in on that favour."

"Oh, she is." Erasa added in between. "I warn you, she will milk you out as much as she can. She has a track record like that."

Videl jabbed the blonde in her side, but Gohan could clearly tell it was well intentioned.

"Save your energy, Vi." Erasa replied to the poke. "You're going to need it after lunch."

"Ah, right, Energy Control." Gohan actually felt himself becoming a little excited at the thought. "Are we sharing a class?" He asked her. "You're pretty good and all. Or are you a teacher?"

"I'm not a teacher, but not for lack of trying, mind you." Videl sighed. "But I don't know what groups we'll be divided into. We'll see."

"And Erasa, are you in Energy Control?" He asked the blonde.

"You better believe it." She replied proudly.

"She sucks though."

"Videl!"

"What? You do. You can barely make a wisp of light."

"I'll have you know I have been practicing all summer."

"Ah, so you can make a slightly bigger wisp of light?"

"I didn't… I am not… shut up!" Erasa snapped, and stomped off.

"That was kind of mean." Gohan commented.

"Relax, she's not actually mad, just acting. And now that I've got the chance." Videl turned to Gohan. "If Erasa suddenly gets hostile with you, don't take it personally. She's very protective of me."

"Aren't you much more powerful than she is?" He asked, confused.

"Yeah, but she won't let that stop her." She replied with slight amusement.

"Mr. Son." Someone called from behind them.

Both turned on the spot. Gohan saw a woman, and recognised her as the woman who took his entrance interview. "A moment of your time, please?"

"Well, ok. And you can just call me Gohan."

"I am not legally allowed to do that, Mr. Son." She replied coolly.

"I'll save you a seat." Videl promised and walked ahead, to where Erasa was waiting for her. Looked like it really was just some harmless teasing.

"I've got two pieces of news for you." The woman said to Gohan. "First, the board of directors has decided to allow you to leave normal classes whenever you see the need, since you obviously don't need them anyway. They would also like to know what you're planning on doing during Energy Control."

"I think I'll just observe, for now." Gohan replied.

"As you wish." She replied, and started walking towards the classroom. "Oh, before I forget, I am your history teacher, as well as one of the people working in History of Energy."

"You teach History of Energy?"

"It's not as much teaching it as it is trying to find the uses and influence of energy throughout history. And I suspect you know a few things we do not."

"Actually, I don't know that much either." He replied, but she ignored him.

"Is it true that your father defeated King Piccolo by himself, as a child no less, by ripping straight through him?" She asked, sounding just a little bit excited.

"Yes, it is." He admitted.

"Amazing. He must be incredibly powerful." She said, unaware of how painful that was for Gohan. "But that raises the question, why didn't he fight in the Cell Games?"

"Actually, he died by Cells hand." He stated. It wasn't pleasant to talk about, but he figured the sooner he got that cleared up, the less people would ask about it.

"I'm sorry." The woman sincerely returned. She had dropped her professional attitude for a moment. "Didn't he come back?"

"No, not this time."

"I see." She nodded. She probably wanted to ask more, but was restraining herself.

The two walked in silence for a bit.

"You know, this morning I have been thinking." The teacher started. "We don't have much on the Piccolo Wars. There's a lot on how horrible it was and all that, but then the war kind of… stops. Up until a few years ago we have believed that an army had taken down King Piccolo while he wasn't prepared, but got destroyed by his remaining forces before they could get out, and without leadership those forces scattered. But we have no evidence of this. However, there is something else. A name, mentioned only a few times in some very old documents." She paused for a second. "Mutaito." She then said, slowly, as if tasting the name. "Does that sound familiar?"

"Indeed it does." He nodded, thinking back to the stories his father and Master Roshi had told him.

The teacher continued. "Historians always believed he was part of the army I mentioned, but none of those text mentioned an army. But ever since Hercule Satan took down Cell, the idea of one man taking down a tyrant and his army wasn't all that ridicules anymore."

"You want to know how the Wars ended?" Gohan caught on. "By the way, is it war, or wars?" He had a sudden thought.

"Technically it was a single long war, but also a long string of many small ones. It's up for debate." She replied casually.

"Works for me." Gohan shrugged. It wasn't important. "Anyway, yes, it was Master Mutaito who took down Piccolo. He used a special technique to seal him away, at the cost of his own life."

"Seriously?" The woman looked surprised. "He couldn't kill him?"

"No, King Piccolo was simply too powerful. Mutaito had hoped he would be gone forever, but we all know what happened a few years ago."

"Actually, no, we don't." She sighed. "But maybe some other time? How do you know about this?" They were standing just outside the classroom now, but didn't go in just yet.

"Master Mutaito had a school of Martial Arts, and both the Turtle and the Crane school originate from his."

"Really?"

"Yeah. The Crane Hermit and the Turtle Hermit were his students."

"You mean the ones who found the schools, right?" She half asked. "Not the ones holding the titles right now, right?"

"No, I didn't."

"But that was hundreds of years ago." The history teacher protested.

"I know, but Master Roshi mentioned having fought alongside Shen in the Piccolo Wars. I guess they really are that old."

She chuckled softly to herself. "Damn, there is so much we don't know. So much is lost thanks to wilful ignorance. If you have the time, could you perhaps come by History of Energy? I suspect we'll have plenty of long and interesting talks."

"I'll think about it." Gohan promised.

"Well then, I think we have kept the class waiting long enough". She stated, going back to her professional attitude. "This is regular history though, but if there is anything that contradicts what you know, don't be afraid to speak up."

With that, she opened the door and walked in.

Gohan walked to his place next to Erasa, who again sat next to Videl.

Thanks to his increased hearing, Gohan could hear the whispers of his classmates, mostly about him.

"Is that really him?" Someone asked.

"Son Goku." Someone else. "No wonder he's so strong."

"You think he's stronger than Mr. Satan?"

"Nine hundred. He pretty much has to be."

"But Mr Satan is the strongest in the world."

"He was, seven years ago."

And more of this kind. The teacher walked in with him, so there wasn't all that much time to talk.

Didn't stop Erasa though. "What was that all about?" She asked in a whisper.

"She wanted to ask me a few things." Gohan replied, whispering as well.

"Yeah, we noticed." Videl added.

"And you want to ask me something as well, don't you?" Gohan addressed Videl, trying to go back to a topic from before they were interrupted.

"What makes you think that?" She returned.

"You came by my room." He pointed out.

"Fair enough." Videl shrugged "I wanted to ask you how you do that flame thing."

"Yeah, Videl talked about that yesterday." Erasa joined in. "What even was that? She described it as some weird energy fire."

"We call it an aura." Gohan replied.

"Can you show us this afternoon?" Videl asked with a greedy look in her eyes.

"I don't know." Gohan hesitated. "Won't we be with a lot of people? I wouldn't want to show off."

"Says Mr. Energy Level Nine Hundred." Videl felt the need to point out. Gohan flinched slightly, something the raven girl didn't miss. She narrowed her eyes ever so slightly. "Ah, don't worry, it's not like we're in one giant room with a thousand people." She then added, but kept looking at him like that.

"You'll be fine." Erasa added. "Oh, I almost forgot. They finally measured the energy level of that Golden Fighter." She then said to Videl.

Gohan looked up. _'Golden Fighter?'_

"How did you suddenly get there?" Videl wanted to know.

"I thought energy fire, then I thought about how I heard that the Golden Fighter also had this weird golden flame about him." Erasa quickly explained.

Gohan screamed internally. There were only so many people with a golden aura, so he pretty much assumed it to be himself. And he was measured? This could not be good.

"So they got his energy levels?" And Videl was clearly interested as well. "How?"

"Apparently there were quite a few reading malfunctions, all of the same kind." Erasa continued. "Sorting them out was quite a mess, but now we have proof he was real. Besides the beat up criminals, that is."

"Erasa's dad works for the Police Department." Videl informed Gohan. "He usually asks her to pass information to me that might be important."

She then turned back to Erasa. "So what's the actual reading?"

"It's unclear." Erasa replied. "But estimated to be between four, and six hundred."

"Six hundred?" Videl rose her eyebrows.

Erasa looked confused, clearly having expected a stronger reaction. "You don't sound surprised." She conformed Gohan's guess.

Videl just pointed to him over her shoulder. "Nine hundred over here." She said, in a flat tone.

"I guess that's fair." Erasa admitted. "Anyway, six hundred is just the largest possible number. He is more likely to be close to four hundred."

"That is still pretty high." Videl replied.

"Yeah." Erasa nodded. "So they're keeping an eye out for him. Since it's such a high number, they offer a reward for useful information on him."

"But he didn't actually commit a crime, did he?" Unexpectedly, Videl defended Gohan. Well, not him specifically, but the feeling was the same.

"He doesn't have too." Erasa replied. "With an energy rating that high, he could cause an uproar just by being there. There isn't much the police can do against him, after all."

"Excuse me!" The teacher called for their attention. "Is there something you'd like to share with the rest of the class?"

"No ma'am." Erasa dived into her books.

Next to her, Videl grumbled. "I still think that's a little unfair." She said softly, referring to the Golden Fighter."

"So do I." Erasa agreed. "But we're not in charge of protecting the city."

The teacher had enough of them. "Either you listen, or you get out!"

* * *

And thus the morning crawled by. At least Gohan had his Energy Control to look forward too. But if anything, the anticipation made time pass even slower.

But however slow it was, time still passed.

Gohan excused himself for lunch, and sat down outside just behind the school, at someplace secluded.

He had just finished up when he heard a familiar voice. "Aniki."

Yep, it was his roommate, Pencil.

"Don't call me that." Gohan grumbled.

"Do you have your outfit with you?" The other ignored it.

"No, I'll go pick it up in a minute."

"I could make a run if you like?" Pencil offered.

"No thanks." Gohan sighed.

"Will you be wearing the colours of your own school, or that of Satan Style?" Pencil wanted to know.

"Neither." Gohan replied shortly. "I'm just going to use some light workout clothes that I brought for PEP. Nothing fancy. Just some grey sweatpants and a dark blue shirt with long sleeves."

"But why wouldn't you wear either of those?"

"My school doesn't require me to wear a colour or symbol." Gohan replied. Technically only the actual students training under Roshi did, and he was well beyond that level… Besides, he wasn't even a Turtle Student to begin with. So. No. He didn't have to. "And I am not a part of the Satan Style." He then added. Truthfully, he really didn't want to wear Hercule's colours.

Pencil looked down for a second. "I guess we'll just have to respect that." He said softly.

Gohan was glad to be done with that topic. "So, are you nervous for your first lesson?"

"A little." The guy admitted. "I've never used my energy before, you know? They told me I'm talented, but I've never even noticed."

"I'm sure you'll do fine." Gohan replied. Then he remembered Erasa. In her second year, yet still can't perform well.

"What's it like, being able to use energy?" Pencil asked.

"I don't know." Gohan admitted. "I don't remember not being able to use it, so I don't really have a point of comparison."

"You must have started training pretty young then." Pencil picked up. "Sheesh, no wonder you're so powerful."

"It's a little talent, but mostly hard training." Gohan replied casually, not wanting to dismiss the importance of hard work, or discourage the guy.

He heard more footsteps. And from around the corner, three guys appeared. One with long blonde hair and muscular arms. The other two had short brown hair. They were all wearing leather jackets with their sleeves cut off to show off their muscles.

"Hey." One poked the blonde. "Isn't that the one kid?"

"Yeah, it is." The other added. "This is your chance to take him down." He declared.

The blonde's face visibly paled, as his blood was draining away.

"No, it's not." He said in a hush.

"What?" Pencil stood up. "Are you afraid of Aniki?"

"And who are you?"

"I am his roommate."

"Congratulations." Sharpner replied. "Anyway, I'm off. I still have to change." He bowed slightly to Gohan. "Have a good day, Master Gohan."

"Master Gohan?" One of the two repeated. "Isn't he your rival? Shouldn't you be fighting him instead of bowing your head."

"Bowing is a sign of respect, not submission." Sharpner argued. "And he is a master worthy of respect, just like Mr. Satan himself. Ok, maybe not quite like Mr. Satan, but you get my point. I will beat him, but I also respect him." He started ranting.

"Oh, I see." One repeated. Then both turned to Gohan, and made a short bow as well. "Master Gohan." They said in unison, and promptly left with Sharpner.

"Respect and rivalry often go hand in hand, you know?" The blonde continued bullshitting.

Pencil shot up as if something pinched his ass, and made a bow as well. "Please forgive me my rudeness, Master Aniki."

"Stop that." Gohan commanded. "And don't call me that." He continued. And let out a large sigh. "You know what? I'll go change. I'll see you there, ok?"

"Yes, Aniki!"

"Don't… oh, forget it."

* * *

Clad in his baggy PEP clothes, Gohan made his way to the large building. This would be where Energy Control would be taught. Or at least, that's where he thought it was. To be fair, this was where he felt the most people, so he just kind of assumed it was here.

He found himself in a large hall, packed with people. Hundreds of people. All talking at once. The noise made him uneasy. He had never been in such a large crowd before.

He focused for a second, and true enough, he could make out Videl's energy in the crowds.

He decided to join her. He knew where she was, but he didn't see her with all the people. Of course, Videl wasn't particularly tall, so he wouldn't spot her anyway.

He did see a patch of blonde near where Videl was though. Erasa. And the blonde saw him as well.

Gohan did stand out, as he was the only one not in brown and white.

"Hey." He greeted them.

Erasa waved, and from behind her the shorter girl popped up. "Ah, you're here." Videl said as a greeting. "Are you going to wear that?"

"Yeah." Gohan replied in an 'obviously' sort of way.

"Isn't that kind of disrespectful?" She asked. "To both schools."

"It is? I just didn't want to draw attention to myself."

"And decided to be the only one here not wearing white and brown."

"I didn't know everyone was going to wear it."

"There are some spare uniforms if you want one."

"No thanks, I'm not actually a part of Satan Style."

"Fine, your choice." She said shortly. For a second Gohan wondered if he had angered her somehow, but then he noticed a certain classmate walking towards the three of them.

Marker. And it looked like his mere presence was enough sour Videls mood.

"Hey there, my beautiful lady."

"Go away Marker." Videl warned.

"Ah, it's cute how you're playing hard to get." The guy grinned. "But it's getting a little old now."

"Good, then maybe you could kindly piss off!"

"Hey Videl." A different voice sounded. Sharpner. And he had Paper, Clip and Pencil in tow.

"Oh dear Kami, they're multiplying." Videl grumbled.

"Master Gohan." The four guys bowed as one to the raven haired boy.

"Dafuq?" Videl asked politely.

"Aniki." Pencil had a lecherous grin. "Been busy, I see?"

"What have you been telling him?" Videl demanded of Gohan.

"Nothing." Gohan defended himself. "He keeps doing that himself."

"Sharpner." Marker said stiffly.

"Marker." Sharpner returned. The tension was tangible.

"How's your new class?" Marker asked with a slight mocking grin.

"Just fine." Sharpner replied without blinking. "How's your spine?"

This earned him a glare from the other.

"What was that about?" Gohan asked softly from Erasa.

"About half a year ago Marker was hitting on Videl, and Sharpner beat him up, nearly breaking his spine, and almost putting him in a wheelchair."

"Pity it didn't stick." Videl added.

"Didn't he beat someone up yesterday?" Gohan started thinking out loud. "How has he not been suspended already? I thought that energy abuse was a heavy offence."

"I didn't use energy." Sharpner claimed, as he had overheard. "Never did."

"Fair enough." Gohan shrugged.

This conversation was over as some kind of static rumbled over the crowds, followed by a magnified voice. At the very front of the hall was a large podium, and on it stood an man addressing the crowd.

"May I have your attention. First off, I welcome the new students to the studies, and I welcome back the returning ones.

Now, as you may have heard, this year we have a special guest.

The Satan City Police Department. That's right, our law keepers have finally seen the light and had part of its force learn the ways of energy. Let's give them a warm welcome."

A thundering applause echoed through the hall.

"About damn time." Videl added. "Up until now, I was the only energy user on the force."

"Wait, aren't there criminals with energy?" Gohan remembered.

"Not that many. And the police has other ways of dealing with energy users." She replied.

"And I've got a second announcement." The announcer continued. "For the first time since this school was founded, someone special is going to be joining us.

That's right, you can expect the great Hercule Satan to come by and give some personal teachings."

Another applause, and this time with some exited howls added in.

"Your dad has finally agreed to come to his own teaching program?" Sharpner asked Videl.

"Yep, I finally convinced him to take part in his own program."

"And one more thing. This year we have something special. A new teaching method. We believe that with smaller groups and more attention to personal development will lead to better successes."

"Also your doing?" Gohan asked Videl. He was starting to see a pattern here.

"You're damn right it is."

"Oh, and on a side-note, we apparently have an Elder School Student with a level of over nine hundred in our midst." The man crumbled his paper and threw it over his shoulder. "Who cares? I've been here for long enough now, let's start, shall we?"

"Hold on, what?" Pencil looked offended on Gohan's behalf.

"Don't make a scene." Gohan said to him.

"But aniki, you deserve better than this."

"I'm here to learn, not to become famous." Gohan replied shortly.

"I'm going to make calls, but please wait until I told everyone where to go, or some people might miss it." A new voice announced. The announcer had been replaced by someone else.

"Wouldn't it be more effective to just have everyone go to their rooms immediately?" Gohan asked Videl.

"Oh yes, definitely, but then they couldn't have their little stage show." Videl replied with a hint of disgust. "We're still working out all the kinks." She added.

Thus the calls were made. Luckily there were only three of them, one for each year. Gohan decided to just stick with Videl.

As did Erasa, and four other guys. Videl was not happy.

She led them out the hall, into a hallway with many rooms at either side, and at the end of which was a smaller hall.

Of course, it wasn't just them. Several hundred people were flowing into the halls.

Inside there were several instructors. Not nearly enough for this many people, Gohan believed.

A short briefing, then they split up into smaller groups.

"Videl, group with me." Marker demanded.

"I'd rather die. She returned." Besides, I'm all grouped up. Let's go." She addressed Erasa and Gohan. She walked into one of the smaller rooms.

Sharpner also tried to follow, but Videl slammed the door in his face.

The room was smaller, but still pretty large. It also had a pretty high roof. In a corner stood several targets, meant for practice, as well as a punching bag in another, and some kind of ring in a third corner.

"Finally, some alone time." She sighed.

"Why do you want to be alone?"

"Guess."

"Because you don't like crowds?"

"No, you muscle brain, I want to have a private conversation with you."

"About what?!" Erasa demanded.

"Slow down there, firecracker." Videl said aside to the blonde. "I want to know about those blue flames of yours."

"Blue flames?" He repeated. Then realisation hit him. Again. "You mean my aura."

"What else could I mean?" Videl asked sarcastically.

"Lots of things, actually." Gohan shrugged.

"What's an aura?" Erasa added in.

"This." Gohan decided that showing would be much easier than explaining. So he flared his aura, without raising his power. Much.

"Whoa." Two voices exclaimed simultaneously.

How do you do that? Videl asked, her eyes wide.

"It's pretty simple." Gohan explained. "All you have to do is flow your energy outside of your body. But you do have to keep it under control, or it will be lost."

"And what is it good for?" She continued.

"Besides looking cool?" He grinned. "It helps gather energy faster. You can also use it to protect yourself from the cold, and from the wind when flying."

"That's pretty handy." She admitted. "Do you use it often?"

"I usually fly through the higher atmosphere, so yes, pretty often." He replied, letting his hand slide over his chin.

"The higher atmosphere?" She repeated. "How far do you fly? Come to think of it, you flew all the way to your home yesterday, didn't you?"

"I can fly pretty far." He admitted, but also avoided answering.

"Don't you get tired of that?" Erasa asked, pointing to his still streaming aura.

"Not really, no." He replied, but dispersed his aura anyway.

"So, how do you do it?" Videl asked him.

"Not sure." Gohan was a little taken off guard by the question. "I never really think about the how."

"Perfect opportunity to start now, I say." Videl persuaded him.

"Well, it requires a bit of energy control, and I know you can fly, so you're at that level already." Gohan started. "But Erasa, how far are you along with your energy control?"

"I'm not really good at it." Erasa stated.

"Can you show me?" He asked.

"Fine." Erasa pointed directly at Gohan. "Devil's cry." She said. A little flash came from her finger.

"I suppose it is something." Gohan had been keeping an eye on her energy, and noticed that while she should have had enough energy for the beam, most of it didn't reach her finger.

Which reminded him of something. "It's better than my little brother's first attempt at the Kamehameha. All he got was a hand-fart."

"How old is he?" Erasa questioned.

"Seven." He replied.

"That does not make me feel better." Erasa pouted.

"I guess not." Gohan shook his head. "But do you know why it fails?"

"At first the teacher said that I don't have enough energy." She replied. "Which is weird, because I don't feel tired. When I told him that, he told me I'm not focusing enough."

"Actually, he's half right about both." Gohan stated.

"How?" She asked.

"Easy, you focus too much on the tip of your finger, and your finger does not have enough energy to fire the beam." He explained quickly.

…

The other stared at him with large eyes.

…

"What?" He finally asked, as the other two stared at him long enough to make him wonder if his tail had came back.

"How do you know that?" Videl asked him.

"I have a lot of experience." Gohan replied. "Why, is what I said weird?"

"No." Videl said in such a way it told him they were surprised because it wasn't weird.

"The teachers pretty much tell you that you have to feel it." Erasa added.

"Ah." Gohan understood. The teachers themselves didn't have all that much experience yet either. After all, Satan Style only started taking students seven years ago.

"That is true." Gohan grinned. "But this is a different kind of feeling."

"And now you're not making much sense as well." Erasa rolled her eyes.

"No, it's not." Videl came to his defence. "He's talking about sensing energy."

"You're the only one who can do that." Erasa rebutted her. "If you can do it. I'm not convinced."

"I can as well." Gohan came to her aid.

"You do?" Erasa nearly shouted.

"Yes." Gohan nodded, half amused by her surprise. "But we'll get back to that later." He decided to postpone that one.

"Videl, when you fire your beam, what is the first thing you do?" He asked the other girl.

"I point at my target." The raven answered.

"Fair enough." Gohan shrugged. "And the second?"

"Charge my attack?" Videl replied, unsure.

"Before that." Gohan continued.

"Err… gather energy?" It was more of a question, but it was what Gohan wanted to hear.

"Yes." Gohan nodded, happy to find common ground in their knowledge. "Gather energy. That is what Erasa is not doing."

"Really?" Erasa looked shocked. "But I thought you had to concentrate to gather energy."

"You do." Gohan broke into a smile. "But I guess you concentrate to the amount where to forget about the energy in the rest of your body."

"That…" Videl started. "Makes a surprising amount of sense."

"Just try it." Gohan encouraged Erasa.

Erasa took her stance, this time facing one of the targets, focusing on her finger.

"Don't focus on your finger just yet." Gohan gave her some advice. "Your energy is spread over your entire body. Focus on that instead."

"Well, ok." Erasa sounded unsure. She closed her eyes.

"Regulate your breath." Gohan continued. "Controlling your breath is the key to controlling your body, and by extension your energy."

She started taking deep breaths. Obviously this had been part of her training, as she wasn't a complete novice, which saved Gohan some time and effort.

Unbeknown to him, Videl was listening in, and following his instructions as well.

Gohan kept a close watch over Erasa's energy. Now he could feel it swirling around with every breath she took.

"You should be able to feel a warmth inside of you." Gohan continued softly, as to not take her out of her concentration. "With every breath, you push it a little higher. Every time it moves, move it up to your torso, and down your right arm."

She did. He could feel her energy pulling and gathering.

"Down to your hand, and then to your finger."

Although a lot of energy escaped during the gathering process, this was mostly due to her inexperience, and he didn't expect otherwise.

He let her do her thing. When he figured she had enough, he continued. "Now, do what you usually to do."

Erasa didn't do anything for a few moments. Then she opened her eyes, and took aim.

"Devil's cry." She said. What came out was not the beam that was supposed to. It was a single oval bolt, pretty thick and slow. It only flew a few meters before fizzling out.

Erasa on the other hand was stunned by her own work. To be fair, it was much better than her previous attempt.

"Try again." Gohan said. Erasa grinned at him, then closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This time she knew what to look for, and the energy gathered much faster.

She focused on the tip of her finger, much more than she had before. A bit of the gathered energy was lost, but oh well.

"Devil's cry." She shot it. This time it was an actual beam, blue in colour, and pretty slow. It missed all the targets and hit the back wall, which was reinforced for this very reason.

"YOU DID IT!" Videl ran to her.

"I DID IT!" Erasa screamed back as she pulled the shorter girl into such a hug that it actually lifted her up.

"Well done." Gohan grinned. That was a pretty big leap, he knew that much. "You're an energy user now."

"Can I have a try now?" Videl asked, trying to push Erasa away, but the later seemed loathe to let go. "Also, you can let me go."

"Can't you already fire the beam?" Gohan asked, puzzled.

"I think she wants you to talk her through the process as well." Erasa replied, having failed at keeping her grip on Videl.

Videl just nodded, and took her place.

"Alright then." Gohan nodded. "First, you breathe deeply. The breath is one of the sources of energy, and the only one you can directly control."

Videl closed her eyes, and started regulating her breath. The difference between her and Erasa was pretty big. Her energy started swirling immediately, and more powerfully. Gohan then remembered she could adjust her power at will, so this wasn't all that new to her, if she hadn't mastered it already.

"Gather the energy from your entire body, and push it up to your arm, and down to your finger."

Her energy flowed fast, but also controlled.

"Now, use all of the energy to fuel the beam."

Videl opened her eyes. Her finger lit up blue.

"Devils cry." She stated, and fired. This beam was very bright, much more than any other Devils Cry Gohan had seen before. It sped to the target, blew clean through it and hit the back wall, where it exploded violently.

"Whoah." She was amazed by herself. "That was way more intense than before."

"Of course it is." Gohan nodded in approval. "Now you are actively adding more power to your attack."

"How come no one ever told us this?" Erasa asked no-one in particular.

"I don't think they know themselves." Videl replied.

"Then how does he know?" Erasa looked at the half-blood. "How do you know all that?"

"Is it because you practice Turtle Style?" Videl suddenly asked.

Gohan merely nodded, noting how quick she was to get there.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Erasa questioned.

"Satan Style is about twenty years old or so." Videl replied. "But Turtle Style is…" She stopped. "How old is Turtle Style?" She then asked Gohan, who couldn't repress a laugh.

Only to stop when he realised he didn't know himself.

"I'm not sure." He scratched the back of his head. "It must have been shortly after the Piccolo Wars, so I guess about three hundred years."

"That means that the people practicing Turtle Style had a lot more time to figure this all out." Videl continued.

And then the door opened. Gohan half expected to see Sharpner or Marker, but it was an older man.

"And what are you doing here?" He asked, eyeing the room, and especially the scorch mark on the back wall.

"Training." Videl replied simply.

"Are you?" He asked. "It looks an awful lot like ditching to me."

Videl and Erasa crossed a glance, and the raven nodded to the blonde.

Erasa took aim at a target. She drew in her breath, and willed her energy to her finger. And fired. And actually hit the target this time, which made the beam explode.

"Did you practice over summer?" The man asked, taken aback.

"A little, but that was what I learned just now from Gohan."

"I see." He replied. "Carry on then." And he promptly left.

The three teenagers looked at the closed door.

"Did that seriously just happen?" Erasa asked, half amused.

"Clearly." Videl grinned. "Man, you showed him. Gohan did more in a few minutes than all of the teachers have in a year."

"To be fair, I was building on that year." Gohan downplayed himself. "Teaching a complete novice will probably be a lot harder."

"I suppose that's true." Videl admitted . "What else you got?"

"There's still the aura." Gohan grinned, as two pairs of eyes gave him their undivided attention.

Ironically, it was Erasa who go it the first, and Videl later. Maybe because the daughter of Mr. Satan was a bit more set in her ways, making it a bit harder to divert from it.

Erasa learned to fly just minutes later. She had plenty of energy thanks to their training. Not knowing how to gather energy really had been her main roadblock.

But she also had to quit soon after her first levitation. Compared to Videl and Gohan, her stamina wasn't all that great.

Two hours had passed. The three didn't go all out in their training, but by the end, Erasa laid down on the floor, and wasn't likely to move willingly anytime soon.

And just at that moment, Videls wristband went off.

"You've got to be kidding me." She sighed. "Yeah, Videl here." She answered.

"We have a couple of energy users, they're destroying everything in sight." A voice replied.

"On my way." She stated. "Sorry, but I've got to go." She said to Gohan.

"Mind if I come along?" He asked. "Besides, this way Erasa can catch a break."

The blonde didn't say anything, though she did hold up one arm, giving them the thumbs up.

"Fine, but don't get in my way." She ran out, Gohan in tow.

"Police calling, got to go." She gelled at the nearest instructor. She didn't go to the door though. No, she opened a window, and flew out, Gohan on her heels.

Once in the air, and above the complex, Videl levitated still for a moment. "Where is it?" She scowled, though probably in concentration, trying to find the people she was looking for.

Then she flew off. Gohan noticed a small group of above average powers in that direction, probably their target.

Videl was flying fast and low, ignoring all the rules. But she was on duty now, she knew what was more important.

Gohan had no trouble keeping up, which earned him the strange combination of a smile and a scowl. That girl was on to something, that much was clear. Question was, what?

They reached the scene without talking to each other. Flying over it they could hear several gunshots. Gohan saw the police on both sides of the street, with what he assumed to be the criminals in the middle. Four men, and a woman.

Videl set down right in front of them. Gohan a distance behind her, close by the police. The officer looked at him strangely, but didn't tell him off.

He recognised one of the four men. It was the one he saw Videl knock out yesterday.

He compared the powers for a moment. If that guy was a hundred, then two of the others, the ones with handguns, were about fifty. The woman was a hundred twenty or so, with the last guy being the highest, hundred seventy, maybe eighty.

"Well, well, well." He could hear Videl talk to them. The gunshots had died down as all were watching her. "Is that you, Tony?" She said with clear mockery in her voice. "It can't have been twenty years already. When did you get out?"

"About an hour ago." The guy with the highest power, apparently named Tony, replied. "I didn't like jail much, so I released myself for good behaviour."

"Oh, you naughty boy." Videl scolded him while wagging her finger. For extra irony, he was twice her height, and looked to be in his late thirties as well. "I hope you haven't unpacked yet, cause you're going back."

"Make me!" He challenged her.

"With pleasure." She pumped her fist into her palm.

One of the weaker men raised his handgun at her, and fired. Gohan saw the bullet speed her way. He wanted to move, but then he saw her left hand go up, far faster than he expected.

Just before the bullet reached her chest she clutched her fist around it.

It was quiet for a second, as no one moved. Then Videl broke into a smile, and slowly uncurled her fingers. A single bullet fell to the ground.

"Aw." She pouted at them. "You're going to have to do better than that."

"Oh, when this is over, I'm going to do you really good." Tony boosted.

"Never heard that one before." Videl said as she made a point of condescendingly looking at her wrist.

In response, the hundred guy fired a Devil's Cry at her, which she dodged. A second one was already coming her way, but this one she hit with her own attack. It overtook the weaker one instantly, and ripped through the man's leg.

Big Tony used her distraction to charge her, but she saw him coming, and caught his left fist on her own right. He immediately tried a left hook, but she simply jumped over his swing, turned her hips and shot out a powerful right kick.

"Dynamite Kick!" She yelled. It landed on his forearm, as he had started to raise it before Videl even started her kick.

He clearly had fought her several times before.

Videl wanted to withdraw her leg, but he had gotten hold of her ankle. He swung her halfway round, then upwards, throwing her into the air.

' _But Videl can fly.'_ Gohan noted how this would be a disadvantage to the man.

However, the man jumped up himself after her, and in the air, sped up some more.

' _He can fly too.'_ Gohan realised.

Videl had spun a few times while going up, due to being thrown, and had a bit of trouble to get herself steady again.

By the time she did so, Tony had reached her, flying in with an uppercut. She blocked it with both wrists before her head. But the attack was a feint, and did not have much strength behind it. The arm just bended, letting him get closer. Then he raised his knee, hitting her hard in the gut. She was launched even higher.

Tony gathered energy, but not for a beam. These were energy blasts, and he threw two of them towards her. She deflected the first, but did not have time for the second, and it hit her right in the chest.

Smoke cleared quickly. Videl was still flying, wearing an annoyed expression. There was a black mark over her breasts now, staining the brown top and white shirt under it, but she was otherwise unharmed.

Gohan wasn't surprised. Videls power was quite a bit higher, and the energy blasts didn't even have that much power in them.

Nonetheless, she was pissed off. She flared her energy, creating an aura, raising her power higher than Gohan had felt it so far, but not her maximum, making her clothes move by themselves and her hair stand up.

Gohan was worried for a moment, as the only thing he taught her about auras was creating and dispersing them. She couldn't do anything useful with it yet.

Except intimidate someone.

And boy, did it work.

Tony had bulging eyes, his face making a massive drop. He was f*cked, and he knew it.

Videl dispersed her aura again, and took this opportunity to charge in.

Unfortunately, she charged in head on, right into Tony's backhand. It hit her in the face, and she was thrown off course.

She turned and fired a beam at him. He didn't even have to move, as it just flew by. Once more energy gathered at his hands, and he fired two more blasts. These were much stronger.

Videl sped up, trying to avoid them, but Tony had already fired two more, adjusted for her new course.

The first two exploded behind her. She tried to stop, but the second set was already next to her. She braced, and disappeared in the blasts.

Before the smoke had cleared, she already fell out of them. Her gloves had burned to a crisp, and simply fell off. The skin on the back of her hands looked raw.

She stabilised herself again, by becoming stationary. And Tony knew it, and was already flying in with another charge.

She saw him coming, and swung her left fist at him. In doing so, she flailed her legs, making her turn up a little, and the punch fly over her opponents head.

His did not miss. His right fist hit her right in the gut. With his left hand he grabbed her by her right upper arm, raised himself over her while keeping her in place, and attacked with a powerful punch from his right.

Videl couldn't dodge, all she could do was raise her hand in defence. The fist flew underneath her arm, and hit her square against her left cheekbone.

He had let go at the moment of impact, and Videl was launched down.

Gohan wondered for a moment what was going on. Videl's power was nearly twice that of Tony, yet she was on the receiving end. She seemed unstable, and clumsy.

Videl's back hit the edge of a building, breaking the stone. Tony fell down as well, with one leg outstretched, right towards her.

Gohan was faster.

Just over Videl, he kicked the other in the back in very much the same way as the other had intended to hit Videl, with the difference being that Gohan came from below rather than above.

Tony was thrown away as a result, and Gohan turned to the beaten girl.

She had a small trail of blood from the left corned of her mouth, and had a red spot where Tony had hit her.

She blinked, somewhat confused, and clearly groggy from the impact.

He gently took her arm, raised her up a little, then took her across the back, lifting her up. Now he let himself fall down again, until he reached the ground.

Videl landed on her feet, to her credit, meaning she had taken less damage than it seemed.

But she clearly did not know aerial combat, and was pretty outmatched. So Gohan decided to take over.

He felt a blast coming their way. Tony had recovered from the surprise attack, and tried to get them both.

Gohan simply caught the blast, and dissipated it. Then he threw a blast of his own. At first Tony didn't react to it, as it seemed to be passing him by. But Gohan had thrown in a curve, and now it bended towards the target.

Too late the criminal noticed, and only just braced before it hit.

Gohan had not put anywhere near enough power into the blast to harm the guy, but he didn't intent so either. He rose himself up.

Emerging from the smoke unscaved, Tony glared at him. Gohan kept neutral.

"Bastard." Tony spat. "You'll pay for that one, kid."

And he tried. He charged in with a punch, but Gohan flew sideways. Again with a kick, and Gohan flew the other way.

A Devil's Cry met the same fate.

As clumsy as Videl was against him, he was even more so against Gohan.

Gohan didn't even pay much attention to him, looking below.

The criminals left below had noticed Videl back on the ground, looking beaten, and attacked.

It did not go well.

The two guys of fifty were the first, a punch to the gut and a chop to the neck, respectively.

Hundred guy was already out, with his heavily bleeding leg.

The woman fared better, but only just. She attacked with a powerful straight right punch. "Megaton Punch!"

Videl simply grabbed her wrist and redirected it, and a good thing too, as a small shockwave flew off of the fist. Videl kept her hold, elbowed the woman with her right arm right in the stomach, flicked up her fist to hit her in the face, then let go and made an uppercut into the stomach again.

"Megaton Punch." She stated calmly. The woman was raised at least eight meters into the air, carried by Videl's shockwave, and fell down again with a nasty impact.

Gohan smiled. Videl was pretty good on the ground after all. He dived a little to avoid a sweeping leg.

A second leg came in, lower. Now he turned, grabbed him by the ankle, and flung him back down on the ground.

He landed close to Videl, who didn't waste time to run up to him, and jump into a high kick as the man jumped up again, eyes on Gohan.

"Dynamite Kick!"

It hit him against the side of the head. He was thrown a few meters over the ground. Videl followed, Devils Cry at her finger.

But it was no longer necessary, as the man didn't move anymore.

So she simply let the energy slip away, and moved to wipe her forehead with the back of her hand, only to remember they were burned. Not all that bad, just fiery red.

"Nice going." Gohan gave her a thumbs up.

"Thanks, I've had practice." Videl replied with false modesty. "By the way you didn't have to intervene you know?"

Gohan did not agree, but decided this was not the place. There was quite the crowd around them, as many officers moved to arrest the criminals.

"Hold on a second." Gohan just realised something. "How are you going to keep these guys from breaking out again?"

"Energy repressors, Gohan." Videl replied tiredly. She then addressed an officer. "Is there anyone nearby that can take care of these?" She held up her hands for him to see.

"Sure." The man nodded politely. "Just past the cars is an ambulance."

"Thank you." She said courtly, and walked over.

"Does it hurt?" Gohan walked with her.

"Just my hands." She replied. "I was too late to raise my energy on that one. Ah well." She shrugged. "It's not that bad."

At the ambulance, the people just put a bit of salve on her hands, and told her it would be fine in about two days.

Then the two of them flew off to go back. Once in the air, Videl cornered him, figuratively.

"I know you're stronger than me and all, but you didn't have to jump in." She stated, looking rather cross.

"It looked to me you were having trouble." Gohan admitted. He had no idea why Videl would be angry. Wasn't she on the receiving end of a fight?

"This isn't the first time I had to fight that guy, you know?" She replied. "And it wouldn't have been the first time that I've beaten him."

"You've beaten him before?" Gohan repeated. "How?"

"Endurance." She replied shortly. "I may not be able to hit him in the air, but my levels are too high for him. I can simply take way more than he can dish out."

"So you let him beat you until he's tired?" Gohan asked.

"Of course not!" Videl responded. "Today was just a bad start. Usually he doesn't get that many hits in."

"Ah." Come to think of it, Videl had been rather reserved and defensive during that match. Perhaps she didn't need his help after all? "Sorry, I just thought you were in trouble and jumped in." He then tried to excuse and explain himself.

She scowled at him, but could not put her heart into it, making her look positively cute.

' _I did not just think that.'_ He looked away from her.

"Thanks, I guess." She then said. Unfortunately, she could not put her heart into that either, making it sound hollow.

So they flew, a little distance between them, in an awkward silence.

Gohan felt uncertain of what he should say, and judging from Videl's energy, she felt the same.

So he decided to go with something random.

"So, how do those energy repressors work anyway?" Perhaps not so random, as this one had also been floating in his head.

Videl looked up in surprise. "You really don't know?" She then asked.

"I live pretty secluded in the mountains." Gohan made yet another excuse. He might actually start to begin to learn the start of the bare basics of this. Maybe.

"You're hopeless." She threw an aside, followed by the worlds cutest giggle. "Alright, fine." She sighed in fake resignation, as she drew a little closer as not to have to raise her voice.

"Energy repressors are just that, they repress your energy." She stated the obvious.

"I meant how." Gohan interrupted her.

"Relax, hotshot." She rolled her eyes. "They can come as bracelets, but the more dependable ones come as a collar. I'm not sure how they work, but I do know that they do. Somehow, they forcefully push your energy levels down to twenty-ish. Of course, people with higher levels need better repressors."

"How high are the strongest ones?" Gohan asked.

"Not sure." Videl replied. "I always get an evasive answer when I ask that one. Mostly because I have the highest level in the entire force, and second in the city." She paused for a second. "I guess that's third, now that you're here." She then added. "But that's not important. I know for a fact they have repressors strong enough to bring me down, so in theory, they could arrest me if I suddenly go mad, or something."

"In theory?" Gohan repeated.

"The only ones who can actually get me into one are my dad and you." She grinned. "Do you really think criminals are just going to stand there and let themselves be weakened?"

Gohan had to think about that one. True, a repressor was going to be useless if you couldn't actually get it on the person. "Fair enough." He admitted.

"But I don't think they have something of your calibre." Videl started speculating.

"Why, do you think I might go bad?" Gohan had a playful smile on his lips.

"Nah, you're good." She grinned back. "I think." She looked down for a bit, then stopped in the air. "Gohan." She addressed him. She looked serious all of a sudden. "Tell me honestly, were you holding back when you fired your Kamehameha?"

"What, no." Gohan replied in a tone that might have fooled a toddler. "What makes you think that?"

"Multiple things." She replied evenly. "First, your reaction when you saw your energy level was strange, like you underestimated how high it would be.

I didn't notice at the time, but I did notice how you flinched when I mentioned your level. You also said you wanted to avoid showing off, which would be hard to believe since you already set a new record.

Unless that wasn't your maximum.

And just now you made quick work of Tony. You weren't even paying attention to him, and he still couldn't touch you.

So I'll ask you again, is nine hundred your maximum?" She looked him straight in the eye.

Gohan had to think for a second. She was sharp, he had to admit that. And judging from what she had said, she was already pretty sure of herself.

And it wasn't like he was going to be able to keep that hidden either.

"You're right, I was holding back." He admitted. "Were you?" He suddenly asked. It was a wild shot, but worth a try.

She smiled slyly. "Maybe."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Spoilsport." She pouted. "But yeah, I was holding back as well. About half, or so."

"But why?" He asked.

"You saw their reaction." She waved her hand at imaginary people. "It's bad enough like this already. I don't need the added attention. Besides." She took a bit of a gloomy look. "I already have people avoiding me because they're afraid of me."

"But." She looked up at him again. "How high can you go?" She asked.

"Let's just land, shall we?" He pointed to the school complex, which was in sight by now.

He put words to action, and flew himself over, landing just behind the building where Energy Control was taught. A soft tap behind him told him she had landed as well.

"So, how high?" She got straight to the point.

"I'm not sure, I never really measured it." He scratched his chin, trying to guess what level would be believable.

"Your beam had a level of a little higher than nine hundred." She stated. "Compared to that, how high is your base?"

"Hard to say." He tried to buy himself some more time.

"Are you saying that you're higher than nine hundred?" She asked. Unfortunately, Gohan missed the sharpness in her words.

"To be fair, I have been able to use my energy since I was four or so." Gohan started making excuses.

"I don't believe you." Videl stated coldly.

"Like I said, I have been able to use my energy for as long as I can remember." Gohan was now explaining seriously. "And I trained with people who knew how to use theirs since before I was even born."

"But higher than nine hundred?" She scoffed, although she was less certain of herself than before.

"How long have you been able to use your energy?" He decided to change his explanation and ask a few questions instead.

"A few years." She replied, not understanding.

"Did you figure it out for yourself, or did someone teach you?" He asked the next one.

"My father taught me." She replied.

"And how long has your father…"

"Nine years." She cut him off. "And he discovered for himself." She quickly added.

"Do you think he was the first?" Gohan had expected this answer, and had a question ready.

"What?" She blinked in surprise.

"Do you think he was the first to find out how to harness his energy?" He repeated.

"Well, there are the Elder Schools." She was starting to catch on. "And they've been using energy for a long time."

"Yes." He nodded again. "Satan Style is still in its infancy, it's nowhere near as developed as Turtle, or Crane Style. To you, nine hundred is a record breaking level. To us, it's not all that high."

"Then you really are higher than that?" She asked, but a lot less eager than before.

"Yes, I am." Gohan nodded. _'By a magnitude of a couple of million or so.'_ He added mentally.

"How high?" She asked again.

"About ten thousand." He decided to cut to the chase.

"Ten…" Was all she said as she stumbled backwards and slumped against the wall. She looked away for a bit, trying to comprehend that much power. Then her face gained a small, joyless grin.

"I don't know what's scarier, you claiming to have energy levels of ten thousand, or that I actually believe you." She spoke quickly. "Ten thousand." She breathed again.

"To be fair, I don't know for sure." Gohan tried to ease her up a little.

"Are there more like you?" She suddenly asked.

"You mean as strong as me?" She nodded quietly. "A few people. You must have heard some names. Krillin Chestnut. Yamcha the Bandit. Tien Shinhan." He fired a wild shot.

"You know them?" She asked, almost as surprised as when he told her who his father was.

"Of course, they were friends of my father's." He grinned.

"Whoah." She replicated his grin. "That's… I can't even…" She stammered.

"So, you understand that I can't exactly use my full power in the city?" He asked her.

"Full power." She shook her head. "Ten thousand. It would be anarchy." She then looked up at him again. "But you have to show me!" She practically demanded. "After school we go outside the city and then we measure your level."

"But why?" He asked.

"I want to know for sure." She replied.

"You just want to see it, don't you?" He called her out.

"Maybe." She replied, a small twinkle in her eye.

"I'll think about it." He said, thinking about it for a second. _'Never gonna happen.'_

"Come on, or we'll be late." Gohan stated, putting his hand forward with the intended to grab her shoulder and nudge her along a little. He didn't even stop to think about it.

Videl on the other hand did. She snapped to the side, as if his hand was burning hot. She had a bit of a shock in her eyes, and it became bigger when she realised what she just did.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I didn't meant to, I just… kind of…" She trailed off.

"It's fine." Gohan understood. He was a little hurt, but he understood. "You just need to get used to the idea."

"Yeah, well." She looked away, ashamed. "It always kind of hurt me when people avoid getting near me." She admitted.

"It's ok." He said, trying to stop her from feeling guilty. "I understand."

"Aren't you… you know… afraid you could hurt someone?" She suddenly asked.

"Sometimes." Gohan admitted. "That's why I repress my power."

"You mean your energy?" She asked.

"Same thing, I think." He shrugged.

She just shook her head. She looked like she was going to need a bit of time to process all this.

So they walked back in silence.

After a small walk, they got back to their big room, where Erasa was still lying on her back, by herself.

"Hey." Videl called. "Get up, lazy-ass."

"Yeah, yeah." Erasa sighed, and stood up. Then she let her eye go over Videl's figure, and her glance stopped at the raven girl's bust.

"What happened to you?" She asked.

"Energy blast to the chest." Videl replied. "It didn't do any damage though."

Erasa grinned. "Heh, tough titties."

* * *

The rest of the afternoon, as well as evening, were rather boring in comparison. The legendary Energy Control course turned out not to really amount to much. The teachers mostly relied on the students to learn by themselves, telling them that energy was a feeling that couldn't be translated to words understood by those that had never used their energy before.

Gohan, of course, found this to be complete bullshit, but he kept that to himself. Instead, he did the very thing he came here to do. He observed.

He saw several students float across the ceiling, they were practicing their flight. When he asked why they did that inside, above the cold hard floor, and other people, rather than outside above, say, a pool of water, he didn't really get an answer. Just something about not splitting the groups and increasing the teachers workload.

The groups were already split up, but that didn't seem to matter. Nor the fact that everyone was just doing whatever.

Though, to be fair, it was the first day. Erasa told him that usually it wasn't anywhere near as chaotic.

And besides, this was just the control class. You were expected to exercise in your own time, as training your body was related to connecting to your energy.

That did make sense. Gohan was wondering how training only once a week was going to help anyone.

As for the trio themselves, Erasa had exhausted most of her energy, and joined a group practising basic form, though she did take it easy.

Videl was a bit quiet, and every once in a while she glanced over at Gohan, watching him, sometimes with a frown, sometimes with concern.

Gohan shrugged it off. Even though it was only a fraction of his power, he knew to her ten thousand was a completely new level, a different league. She was going to need a little time to get used to the idea.

But it was for the best. It wasn't like he was going to be able to keep their difference in power hidden for long. All he would need was one slip-up. And he knew that was going to happen soon. So he might as well let her, and the school, know on his terms.

Gohan also noticed Sharpner and Marker locked in a spar. Or at least, he assumed it to be a spar. Energy was flying all around, and neither of them were holding back.

Both of their powers were high, especially compared to the others here. Only Videl had a higher power.

Of course, they were not equal. Sharpner had the other on the ropes, and clearly showed off that his position as head-jock was not an accident. Though his power wasn't all that greater, his form was many times better.

But that made sense. He would kick people's asses for fun without using energy, so he had to know how to fight the normal way. And now he emphasising that skill with energy.

Ironically, he was closer to the true art of using energy than Videl was.

He gave both of the guys some pointers, but other than that, Gohan didn't really do much. He mostly just watched and learned how things were done here.

He had been a little hesitant to share his secrets before, but now the idea was growing on him. These people truly did have potential.

Time flew by, the eight hour course interrupted by dinner.

And all too soon, evening had passed, and the sky was already starting to darken.

* * *

"How was it?" Gohan asked Pencil as the two walked back to the dormitory.

"It was amazing." The little guy practically bounced with excitement. "I never knew how awesome energy was."

"Yeah, it is." Gohan grinned shyly. "Did you learn any control today?"

"Kami, no." The other breathed. "No one learns how to actually draw out energy on their first day. Well, maybe except for Videl Satan, but she already knew energy when she got here, so I don't think that counts."

"Probably not." Gohan agreed.

"I also got a training schedule I'm expected to keep." Pencil added, sounding a little disappointed.

"Of course, did you really think that you could learn energy control with only one day a week?" Gohan berated him slightly. "Getting in touch with your energy takes a lot of training and effort."

"Yes, Aniki!"

"Don't call me that."

"Aniki?" A new voice made Pencil nearly jump out of his skin. Gohan didn't react much. He knew it was Videl, dropping in from the sky.

"Don't ask." He sighed.

"Mistress Videl." Pencil greeted Videl.

"Call me that again and I'll turn your balls into a purse!"

"Yes, miss Satan." Pencil scurried away.

"See?" Videl pointed at the guy. "That's how you do it."

"Yeah, I'm not going to do that."

"I know." She replied. "Hey, can I talk to you for a second? Privately?"

"Oh, nice going Aniki."

Videl just fired a ball of energy at him, which hit him in the face and shattered. The guy got the message and left the two.

"Eh, sure." Gohan replied, not really understanding. But if she wanted to speak privately, at least he could hear what she had to say.

"Good." She flew straight up. That was probably against the rules, but she didn't seem to care. In fact, hardly anyone seemed to care, besides the surprised look of someone suddenly flying up.

She flew to the roof of the dormitory, where she landed again. Gohan set down a few paces behind her.

Videl turned to face him. He could feel the waver in her energy signal. She seemed to be afraid, for some reason.

"Gohan." She called softly. And didn't continue.

"Yeah?" He replied, his wonder growing ever more.

"Can I ask you a favour?" She then asked, equally soft.

"Sure." He replied.

"Touch me." She then said.

He blinked.

And he blinked a second time.

' _Is she testing me?'_ He asked himself. _'That could very easily be misunderstood.'_

He took a step towards her, and he felt her fear grow a little.

'But either way, why would she ask me that?' He mentally asked, as he took another step.

Videl didn't look at him, staring at the ground to her left instead.

' _But if she was testing me, why would she be afraid?'_ He realised. _'The only reason she could be afraid of me is because of my higher…'_

And he made a connection.

She was afraid of him.

And now she was trying to face it.

So he made the final step and put his left hand on her right shoulder.

She shivered. He could feel her fear. But she didn't throw him off. She didn't do anything. She just silently endured it.

"Take your time." Gohan said softly, encouraging her. He figured this must be pretty hard for her. To accept he was just that much stronger.

She sighed, lowering her head even more.

"Is this what normal people feel when I move to touch them?" She suddenly asked, but didn't wait for an answer. "Is this how Erasa feels every time I put my hand on her shoulder?" She paused for a few seconds. "I know you wouldn't hurt me, but knowing… I just feel…You're just so much… You could just… And I couldn't even…"

She trembled a little, and brought her hands up to her chest, holding them together. Gohan could feel her fear being joined by something else. Sorrow?

"I thought I understood." She stated. "But I didn't even…"

She sighed again, and closed her eyes.

"I'm scared."

It must have taken a lot of willpower to admit it, especially to the source of her fear.

He let go of her. She opened her eyes in surprise, and looked at him.

"It's ok." He smiled. "You can do it. One step at a time."

She smiled back. It was a beautiful smile, reflecting in her damp azure eyes.

"Aren't you afraid you could hurt someone by accident." She repeated her question from this morning.

"Sometimes." He admitted.

"I guess that's how I learned to repress my energy levels." She suddenly told him. "It was two years ago, in my last year of regular school. I seriously hurt a guy. I was busy moving a couple of weights, and he walked up to me from behind. I lost my balance, and hit him in the chest with my elbow. He didn't even make a sound, he just collapsed."

"It was an accident." Gohan stated, having no idea how to respond to something like that.

"He had several broken ribs." She continued. "He had to stay in the hospital for weeks. He was a classmate, but after that, he never came back. We were told he transferred to a different school."

Gohan could feel her sadness growing stronger, along with regret.

She bowed her head again, looking at her feet. "To me it felt like I barely touched him. I could have killed him." She bit her lip, her breath wavering.

Gohan wanted to do nothing more than reach out and pull her into a deep hug, cherishing her against his chest as she cried it all out. She looked like she needed it.

But he couldn't. Not him. He was too powerful.

For the first time in his life, he cursed his own strength.

He could only watch as a few tears made their way down over her cheeks, feeling his own heart rip in half.

A paradox. His own power had rendered him powerless.

He looked away. He did not want to stay here. There was nothing he could do for her anyway. Except making it worse. It was probably best if he left.

"I really should be getting back now." Gohan said, feeling a little awkward, and was in quite a hurry to get away.

"Ok." She wiped her eyes on her glove. "See you tomorrow." She said, and flew off to the girls dormitories.

Gohan simply made his way downstairs. He actually beat Pencil to the place. He simply sat down on his bed, the scene he had just witnessed replaying before his eyes.

It was so strange, yet not strange at all. He had not expected that, yet he felt like he really should have.

He made a small ball of energy in his palm. Here he sat, more powerful than the rest of the academy combined. With a wave of his hand he could permanently wipe this place off the face of the earth.

Why wouldn't Videl be afraid?

He never truly realised just how powerful he was. He was strong for as long as his memory went back. He had taken it for granted.

Frieza had enslaved a large part of the universe, with not even half a percent of his final form's full power. And Frieza's full power was nothing to Gohan's.

He never had this happen before. He had never been among normal humans before.

"Aniki." He was addressed. Yet this time, he didn't feel annoyed. Pencil used a term he knew Gohan didn't approve off, yet used it anyway.

Not afraid.

"You're back already?" The other asked.

"It wasn't that long of a talk." Gohan replied. He made a second ball in the same palm, and started twirling the two around each other.

"Woah." Pencil was watching him with large eyes. "How do you do that?"

"It's just energy control." Gohan replied. "Soon you'll be able to do this too?"

"Really?"

"Sure." Gohan replied, still twirling the balls. His mind wasn't really with the conversation, nor with the balls, but still with Videl. Maybe he really should have told her?

No, she would have found out anyway. After all, she's the one who confronted him.

And this way, she can deal with it on her own terms.

"I'm surprised you still have energy left." Pencil interrupted his thoughts. "Then again, I guess you're so far above the rest of us that this kind of training doesn't even face you anymore."

"Actually, I didn't do all that much, mostly just watched the others."

"Well, I didn't. I hope you don't mind, but I'm turning in early."

"Sure." Gohan kept spinning his little glowing balls.

This whole event might be a little more difficult than he had first imagined.

* * *

"Come in." Videl replied to the knock. She didn't need to open her door, or lock it for that matter, since she could already sense who it was.

One of the perks of being her.

She was sitting on her bed, the lower one, leaning against the wall, knees drawn up, thinking about what just had happened.

Erasa walked in, and closed the door behind her.

"Hey, where did you go off to all of a sudden?" The blonde asked.

"I went to speak with Gohan for a bit." Videl admitted.

It made Erasa scrunch her nose, and she felt a bit of disgust go through the girls energy.

"We just talked." Videl defended herself before Erasa could even launch an assault.

"Sure you did." Erasa said in disbelief. "And what did you talk about?"

"His power." She replied. "He has a power of nine hundred, you know?" She lied. There was no need for Erasa to know about that little detail.

"Just because he's strong doesn't mean you have to fall in love with him."

"I didn't!" Videl snarled. Why is it every time she as much as mentions a boy Erasa refuses to see it as anything other than a crush?

Ok, Videl knew why, but…

 _Why?_

"Of course you're not." Erasa sighed, and sat down. According to Erasa, Videl had fallen in love the past year for seventeen times. And that's not counting the 'old flames rising' ones.

Videl happily kept that count at zero, thank you very much. And she wasn't in denial either. Every single one of those was made up by Erasa.

Yeah, the girl was really annoying in that way. But Videl forgave it. For all her assumptions, she knew the blonde genuinely cared for her, and didn't want to see her get her heart broken.

Of course, according to Erasa, Videl had her heart broken so many times it should be nothing more than a pile of dust by now.

Well, at least she wasn't being forced to 'confess' like many other girls had their friends do. Then again, those other girls weren't the ultimate trophy.

The one thing she hated the most about being herself. Any guy would go after her. And some of the girls too. And why wouldn't they. She was rich, famous, strong, likable*, cute*, nice*, smart, versed in the ways of energy, and the daughter of Hercule Satan.

(*terms and conditions may apply)

Luckily for her, Videl had a bit of an inbuilt lie detector. Namely, her ability to sense energy, and the emotions carried with them. It was easy to know a guy is lying when he offers a drink out of 'generosity', and his energy carried nothing but lust.

Of course, that was only if a guy approached her. She had a bit of a reputation for violence, and she had to admit, it wasn't entirely undeserved.

And the guys that did approach her just wanted to get in bed with her. So yeah, no falling in love for this teenager.

But now something had changed. Gohan was different. He didn't pretend to be different, he simply was, and even pretended not to be.

Usually this would set off some alarm bells, but there was one big difference. When they first met, he genuinely didn't know who she was. And afterwards, he didn't really seem to care.

It was so… totally awesome.

Someone who didn't care for her riches, wasn't afraid of her power, quite the opposite, in fact, and wasn't out to get himself a trophy or get in good with 'da champ'.

He talked to Videl, no Satan strings attached.

She thought back to her interactions with the guy. How kind he was to her, never expecting anything in return. He offered to help her with her crime-fighting, and even though she was kind of annoyed by it, it was really sweet, since she could sense he really did it out of the goodness of his heart.

And he knew so much about energy. He did in a few minutes what no teacher has ever done since this school was founded. Actually teach how to get in touch with your energy. Even Videl had improved her own energy control in just a few minutes. Seriously, she had fired the most powerful Devils Cry she ever had, and she was still holding back.

Plus he was actually really fun to be around.

Videl put her chin on her knees. This time, Erasa might actually be right. This time, Videl wasn't so sure of herself. Gohan just seemed so… wonderful.

She sat there in silence, lost in her thoughts. Erasa was sitting there in the chair, waiting for the shorter girl to come back to this world.

Videl glanced at the blonde for a moment. Erasa was hardly a fifth of Videl's level, and up until today couldn't any of that energy, effectively making her only a tenth of Videl's strength.

Yet that never stopped the blonde. Where so many had turned away, afraid to get hurt, Erasa did not. And she had gotten hurt. But she always came back.

Videl stood up, and walked up to her friend, putting her hand on Erasa's shoulder. There was a bit of surprise, bit other than that, nothing. No fear.

"You know how strong I am, right?" Videl started, though it was more of a leading question.

"Yeah." Erasa, of course, understood that.

"And how much stronger than you." Videl continued.

"Is this about Gohan being more powerful?"

"Well, yeah." Videl admitted. "Up until now, the only person I ever met who is more powerful than myself is my father. I never really thought about it.

And now Gohan is here, and he isn't just a bit stronger, he is stronger than dad is."

"With a technique."

"It's still a level dad has never reached." Videl argued. _'Even though dad also hides half his energy levels, he is still not able to reach nine hundred.'_ She mentally added, to convince herself that, technically, she wasn't lying.

"When I think about it, it's kind of scary."

"You're afraid?"

"A little bit."

Erasa stood up and grabbed her into a hug. "Oh, you big meanie finally got a taste of your own medicine." She said.

"Har, har." Videl replied. "How do you deal with that?" She asked again, pushing the other way.

"I don't." Erasa shrugged. "I know you won't hurt me. Of course, I have to be careful, but being careful and being afraid are not the same things."

Videl let that sink in. Of course, there was nothing wrong with remaining safe. Fear was only a natural reaction designed to have you remain safe.

She smiled slightly. "You're right, they're not." She stated. "After all, if I really was afraid, I would never have tried to get him to teach me, or to get him to talk with me in private."

"You see?" Erasa sounded happy. "Now, what did you talk about?"

"Oh, just a bit of talking." Videl replied, not willing to go into detail. "Also, I think he's a better teacher than all of the others combined, don't you think?"

"I don't think so." Erasa replied. And promptly made herself a ball of energy. "I know so. But…" She hesitated.

Videl could almost feel what came next, but she asked anyway. "But what?"

"Are you really not in love with him?" Erasa asked. For the first time, she actually asked, rather than just assume.

Videl opened her mouth to deny, but she couldn't. No, she wasn't going to lie. She wasn't going to say no if she wasn't sure it actually was a no. "Why?"

"Because it just looks different this time." Erasa replied. "I know I have been wrong before, but this time it just, I don't know, it feels different. You two get along a little too well."

"Oh, come on, you know…"

"No!" Erasa interrupted. "I mean it. He has a higher energy level than you, and he probably knows some tricks and techniques you don't. We just met him, Videl, we don't know him. You can't just go off someplace where no-one can see you. This isn't someone you can just brush off if he turns out to be rotten. You have to be more careful!"

Erasa wasn't wrong. Videl had grown so confident in her power, she was a little careless. But this was someone she couldn't afford to make mistakes with.

"Ok, ok." Videl waved her hands at Erasa. "If you stop nagging me about it, I'll promise to be more careful around Gohan." She promised.

Erasa changed moods so fast, Videl was thinking she might be bipolar. And she didn't do so for the first time.

"By the way." Erasa changed subjects. "Could you help me with my flying? I really want to learn."

"Sure." Videl nodded. She had expected that one. "But before I do anything, there is one thing I want to tell you" She stated. "When you can fly, skirts are a no-go at all times. Unless you plan on flashing pretty much anyone below and behind."

"I didn't even think of that." Erasa was suddenly hit the realisation. It was quite something. "I guess I have to start wearing pants from now on." She stated. Then she looked up at Videl with a knowing glance. "Wait, is that why you're always wearing those shorts?"

"You just figured that out?"

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

"Wipes Forehead." Phew, that was a long one.

I hope you enjoyed it. I know this chapter is a little light on the fan-service, but then, I'll only put it where it actually fits in.

In case you haven't noticed, yes, there's a bit of power-drama here. Kinda like Golden God. But then, I used several ideas here that didn't fit in that one.

That doesn't mean this is going to be leftovers or anything. No, this has it's own separate spin.

Special thanks to MrChuckMan, who took time out of his very busy schedule and looked over this absolute monster-chapter for me.

And for those wondering when I will finally get to it, the next chapter will be called:

 **Demon King.**


End file.
